Holiday
by eorocks
Summary: Elliot and the kids are off to a lake house for a week-long holiday, and somehow convince Olivia to go with them.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! I've been at my cabin on the lake up in Northern Minnesota this week and I keep thinking of Elliot and Olivia doing the same. So, I just had to get it out of my head and down on paper. I just can't get these two out of my head, and this is the only way I can make them do what I want. I know there are probably other versions of similar stories, like there is with almost any FF. But this is my version and any similarities are not intentional._

 _This is set in early Season 7. As you will see, Elliot is divorced. As always, thanks for reading. You guys are awesome!_

EOEOEOEO

"Stabler." Elliot answered his phone as he snagged a pickle off Olivia's plate. He saw Olivia scowl at him and he shrugged and gave her an innocent smile as he listened to Kathleen on the other end of the line.

 _Did you ask her yet?_

Elliot rolled his eyes slightly, even though Kathleen couldn't see him. "No, honey. Not yet." He saw Olivia relax slightly when she realized the call wasn't work related.

 _What are you waiting for?_

Elliot watched Olivia as she took a bite of her grilled chicken sandwich, and gave her another small smile as she narrowed her eyes at him just as he focused on the remaining pickle on her plate. "Just haven't had a chance."

 _We leave in four days!_

"I know Kathleen. Don't worry about it."

 _But people need time to get ready Dad. You just throw a pair of shorts in a bag and call it good. Us girls need more time. Like maybe she needs a new swimsuit or something._

Elliot chuckled at the drama in his daughter's voice. "I get it. OK. I'll do it today."

 _Are you with her right now?_

"I'll take care of it." Elliot said. "I have to go. I'll call you later." He didn't want to give her any time to pressure him into asking Olivia right now, while she was on the phone.

 _Dad…_

Elliot hung up before his daughter could say anything else.

"Do I even want to know?" Olivia asked, a moment before she took a sip of her iced tea.

Elliot considered her for a second. He didn't normally shy away from doing anything, but he'd been putting this off. He didn't know why, but he knew he couldn't much longer. "Nah." He said, snagging Olivia's pickle before she could stop him. Olivia started to protest but he heard his phone vibrate on the table and he looked down at the text message. It was from Kathleen.

 _Ask her or I'll text her myself._

Elliot let out a sigh and looked up at Olivia. She had an expectant look on her face and he realized that maybe she had asked him something. "What?"

Olivia shook her head. "I asked you why you don't order extra pickles for yourself."

Elliot broke out in a grin. "Because it's fun to see if I can get away with stealing yours."

"You always get away with it." Olivia said. "Because I let you. If I wanted to stop you, I could." She needed to remind him sometimes that she was faster than him. She just chose her battles. And it was always fun to watch him. He looked like a little boy…a small look of triumph on his face when he succeeded. They didn't have enough of those moments in their days.

"I know." He said. Elliot lounged back in the booth. "So, only three more days of work until vacation." He said. "What did you decide to do?"

"What did I decide to do?" Olivia repeated. "I'm not _doing_ anything. I'm not working any 14 or 16-hour days. I'm not taking any calls to a crime scene in the middle of the night." She sighed. "And I'm not living on squad room coffee and take-out."

"Sounds like heaven." Elliot said, with a small laugh.

"It will be. I may even turn my cell phone off." Olivia said.

"Really?" Elliot said, raising one eyebrow in disbelief. Olivia was attached to her cell phone.

"The only people that I ever talk to is the squad or Casey. Or you." Olivia took another sip of her iced tea. "I don't want to hear from Cragen or Casey. And you…well…you're going to be away at that lake place." She knew Elliot had rented a cabin for the week and was taking the kids and some of their friends. It sounded like chaos to her, but she knew he was really looking forward to it. He never felt as if he got to spend enough time with the kids since the divorce, and he felt he had a lot of time to make up for before that split even happened.

"Yeah…about that." Elliot said tentatively.

"Did something happen? Are you not going?" Olivia asked. She really hoped nothing had happened with the rental of the cabin or that Kathy hadn't come up with something last minute to keep the kids from going.

"No, we're going." Elliot said. "I mean…well…I already told you that Maureen couldn't get time off from her internship."

Olivia nodded. Elliot had been really disappointed when Maureen had called. But that had been weeks ago.

"Well, I got together with the kids last night. We talked about meals and what kinds of things they wanted to do and that kind of stuff…" Elliot said, his voice trailing off at the end.

"Yeah…" Olivia prompted. Elliot was hedging, and he didn't normally do that. She had never known him to shy away from saying what was on his mind. She couldn't imagine what it could be that he wanted to avoid telling her.

"The kids were talking about their friends, and Elizabeth pointed out that I didn't have a friend to hang out with. I told them I'd be just fine keeping them all in line, but…" He scrubbed a hand over his head.

Olivia started laughing. She could imagine the conversation. The thought of Elliot needing a friend to "play" with…

Olivia stopped laughing and looked down at her plate. "Oh." She said quickly. "Well, that will be nice for you. I mean…" She looked up at him, at a loss for words. She knew she need to finish her thought but nothing was coming to her. "We'd better get going." She said, reaching for the check.

"Hold on." Elliot said, placing his hand over hers. "I'm not done talking yet."

Olivia quickly pulled her hand out from underneath his. "Elliot, I don't really care about the..." she hesitated for a second. "Person that you're taking with you." She didn't know why he had felt the need to tell her. In fact, she would be happier NOT knowing. His love life was his business.

Elliot was staring at Olivia,

"Liv…what…" Elliot said, confused by the sudden change in her demeanor. But then he realized that she thought he was bringing a woman up to the lake, and she was bothered by it. And trying hard to act like she wasn't.

 _Interesting_. He was going to store that away and think about that later.

Olivia reached into the pocket of her jacket and grabbed some cash. She didn't even know how much it was as she tossed it on the table, but she looked up quickly as Elliot grabbed her wrist.

"Liv!" He said sharply before he released her hand. "Let me finish." He saw a wary look on her face, but she settled back in the booth.

"Fine." She said, biting off the word. She really didn't want to hear this.

Elliot let out a small sigh. The woman was so stubborn sometimes. "The kids suggested I ask _you_ to come to the cabin with us." He said. "Well, Kathleen suggested it, but the other kids jumped right in and agreed. I couldn't shut them up."

Olivia was genuinely surprised. "Me?" She asked, pressing her fingers against her chest.

"Yes. You."

"But…why me?"

Elliot gave a little shrug and a small smile played across his mouth. "Maybe because we're good friends and because they like you." He didn't add the part where Kathleen had asked him to name the last time he went an entire week without Olivia. "Maybe they think I'll be on my best behavior or won't rag on them. I don't know."

Olivia was trying to process what he was saying. She knew Elliot's kids, but not well. They came into the squad room periodically, and she had been invited to a few…very few…family events or parties over the years. She'd had a few dinners with Maureen or Kathleen while she and Elliot had time for a quick dinner break. But she had assumed they saw her as the job…his partner…the one that he was with when he wasn't home with them. "Well, what did you say when they asked you to invite me?"

"I said I would." Elliot said simply. He could see the doubt on Olivia's face. "I told them that I thought it was a great idea." He had been surprised by their request at first, but he was on board. The kids liked her. It gave him another adult to talk to, especially when the kids were about to push him over the edge. And he was comfortable with Olivia.

"I'd think you'd want a break from me." Olivia said.

"A break from you?" Elliot asked. "Why would I need a break from you?"

"Because it's your vacation. A break from work." Olivia wondered if he'd thought this through.

Elliot leaned over towards her slightly. "Liv, you and the job are two different things. I don't need a break from you." He leaned back. "Unless you're planning on working. And you told me very clearly that you're not. So, no, I don't need a break from you." Then a thought occurred to him. "Do you feel like you need a break from me?"

Olivia shook her head slightly. "No."

"Then what's the problem?" Elliot said. He could see the wheels turning in her head, trying to think of reasons why she shouldn't come. "C'mon. A beautiful lake, a nice sandy beach. Swimming, waterskiing, bonfires. It'll be a blast. Leave this damned city for once. Get some fresh air."

"Are you sure you have room for me?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled. He was wearing her down. "Yes, of course. You can stay in my room." He saw Olivia arch one of her brows and he realized what he'd said. He rushed to clarify. "I mean, you can have the bedroom I was going to sleep in and I'll take Mo's room. Upstairs." He added. "The master is on the main floor and has its' own bathroom. So, you'll have your privacy."

"I'm not going to take your room El." Olivia said.

"It's fine. They're my kids and I'm used to the commotion. If you sleep upstairs, they're going to keep you up all night."

"El…" Olivia said.

"How about we agree to fight about it when we get there?" Elliot said.

Olivia pressed her lips together. A week at a lakeside house sounded wonderful. She'd never really left the city much, even as a child. She remembered a few trips to the Jersey Shore or out to Long Island when she was young, but being out of her routine never suited her mother well, and she'd drink more than usual. They always seemed to end up leaving early. Eventually her mother had given up on going anywhere on vacation, and they trolled museums and art exhibits and other things on the rare days they spent together. "OK."

"So, you're coming with us?" Elliot asked, a wide grin spreading across his face.

"I can't think of any reason to say no." Olivia said, as she noticed Elliot's phone light up with another incoming text message. "And I don't want your kids to be mad at you." She said, giving him a small smile.

"Great!" Elliot said. He hadn't realized how much he was hoping she would accept, and now he felt as if he couldn't get the stupid grin off his face.

"Now can we get back to work?" Olivia asked, starting the slide out of the booth.

Elliot followed suit and pulled up Kathleen's message. He hit reply and typed _She said yes_. A moment later, he got a reply. "She said to remind you to bring at least two suits."

"Two suits?" Olivia asked as she got into the car.

"Yes. I don't know. It seems like the girls always have multiple swimsuits. They're always hanging all over the railing." He said as he slid into the driver's seat. "Apparently one is good for sunning or this one is good for waterskiing." He waved a hand in the air. "I don't know and frankly, I stopped asking. But it must be important because it's the only thing she told me to remind you about."

Olivia's mind was stuck on the word swimsuit. She hadn't really thought about the fact that they'd be swimming…that she'd have to wear a swimsuit. That she'd be parading around in front of her partner in something akin to her underwear. And God help her, but Elliot would be wearing only swim trunks too. That bare chest…those chiseled abs…those arms. She closed her eyes as a mental picture of it assaulted her. Seven days of that…

"Are you OK?" Elliot asked, and she felt his hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw a look of concern on his face.

"I'm fine, why?" She asked, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"I just thought I heard…" Elliot stopped. He wasn't about to tell her that he thought he'd heard a small sound escape her throat. "I just thought maybe you weren't feeling well. You had your eyes closed."

"Just drive Elliot." She said as she settled back against the seat. A bare-chested Elliot was not going to be a problem for her, and she wasn't going to worry about what she was going to wear around him, because Elliot obviously wasn't interested in her. He'd been separated for a long time, and now divorced for almost a year, and he'd made no move to change their relationship. Whatever feelings she thought he might harbor for her were apparently non-existent. So, she had tucked hers away; pushed them deep down. Elliot had said it himself just a few minutes ago. They were friends.

Friends did things together, like go on vacation.

So, she was going on vacation with Elliot. Her friend.

End of story.

More to come...


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it! The way it looks right now, I'm trying to make each day one chapter, so they'll be pretty long. That means I may not update as often, but we will see how it goes! I reserve the right to change my mind!

 **Day 1**

Olivia adjusted the tote over her shoulder as she rolled her suitcase out of the elevator. She was a little nervous as she walked outside to meet up with the Stabler clan. A week away with Elliot and his kids still seemed a little odd to her, and she'd had too much time to rethink it over the last few days. Talking with Casey hadn't helped. She had called her colleague and her friend in a mild panic about the plans and what to pack, and of course Casey had been focused on the potentially romantic undertones of the week. Olivia had tried to slam that door closed, but Casey firmly believed that she and Elliot were made for each other…in denial…blah blah blah. Olivia had finally threatened to hang up on her before Casey focused on her question and offered to go shopping with her. Olivia didn't agree on Casey's choices…shorts and sundresses and things she would never have picked for herself…but Olivia had to rely on her. In the end, she knew she had packed too much.

"We're only going for a week Benson." Elliot said as she walked out of the apartment building, and Olivia almost turned around and went back inside. She saw the smirk on Elliot's face as he pushed himself off the side of the Jeep and moved towards her. He was wearing some khaki colored cargo shorts and a well-worn t-shirt, and she could see he was in full vacation mode.

"Didn't have time to find anything decent to wear?" Olivia zinged back. "You look like a homeless man."

Elliot faked a shocked look on his face. "This t-shirt is a classic." He said as he broke into a grin. "And I have plenty more just like it." He reached for her suitcase and started rolling it towards the back of the Jeep.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Olivia said, as she watched him hoist her suitcase into the back.

He turned back towards her and looked her over head to toe. Olivia was wearing jeans, a plain white t-shirt and white Converse. Nothing over the top, but she looked great as always. Especially without that gun on her hip. "We can't all look like supermodels Liv." He said with a wink.

Olivia didn't have a comeback for that, but she was saved by Kathleen as the young girl hopped out of the minivan parked in front of Elliot's Jeep.

"Hey Liv." She said with a smile. "It's so good to see you. I'm glad you're coming along."

"Thanks for the invitation." Olivia said, as Elliot relieved her of the tote she was carrying. More girls started pouring out of the van, and Olivia recognized Elliot's youngest daughter.

"This is my friend Jess." Kathleen said. "And this is Liz's friend Emily." Kathleen pointed towards the Jeep. "And Dickwad's friend is named Josh." Kathleen rolled her eyes slightly. "We're really sorry that you have to ride with them."

Olivia laughed. She could already see the family dynamics were going to be interesting. "I'm sure it will be fine." She turned to look at the boys in the Jeep and she waved, but they turned away quickly.

"At least girls outnumber the boys." Elizabeth said. "And you can't always be on Dad's side."

"Alright, alright." Elliot said as he walked back up to where they were standing. "Let's not start planning combat strategy right now." He made a motion that said _move along_. "Let's get going. You girls follow me."

"Well, don't drive like an old man." Kathleen said. "Or I'm going to pass you."

"You just got your license. You're _not_ going to pass me." Elliot said, pointing a finger at her. "Seatbelts on. All of you."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as he got an eyeroll from all four girls. But they all moved to get in the van, and Elliot opened the door to the Jeep for her. Olivia gave him a look of surprise but she climbed in and they pulled out with the minivan falling in behind them.

As they headed out of the city, Elliot told her more about the lake house that was a few hours drive away on White Lake. It was actually a friend's house; someone he knew from the Marines. He and his wife had bought it as a weekend getaway. But they had four children, and his wife had a busy practice as a pediatrician, and they just couldn't get up there as much as they'd like. So, he rented it out to close friends and family. Elliot told her that they'd been up to Dave's place on three different summer vacations in the past seven years, and it was a beautiful home with everything you could ask for. There was a huge deck on the back that provided a great view of the lake, and the deck wrapped around both sides of the house. The lot was wooded and quite large, so even though there were neighbors on either side, you couldn't see them or hear them. There was a nice sandy beach and a long dock, with a speedboat and a Waverunner. There was also a floating platform that was anchored out in the water, and Elliot explained the constant battle for dominance between the kids. The girls wanted to sunbathe and the boys wanted to dive off the diving board attached, and it seemed they could never figure out how to share.

Olivia watched Elliot's face as he was explaining the place to her. He seemed like a little kid, and she realized she rarely got to see a glimpse of Elliot when he wasn't in cop mode. She loved seeing this side of him, and she could feel his attitude infecting her. She felt more relaxed as the miles zipped by and they put more distance between them and the city.

Olivia eyes dropped to his t-shirt. There had been some logo on the front…something with a superhero on it that he couldn't name. The shirt had obviously seen better days, and now she noticed that it even had a small hole in it. It looked old and worn…and was probably comfortable as hell. Her eyes drifted back up to where his hand was gripping the top of the steering wheel and she noticed the way his muscled bicep stretched the sleeve of the t-shirt.

"You want this t-shirt, don't you?" Elliot said with a smirk, and Olivia realized she had been busted looking at him.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "The homeless don't even want that shirt." She quipped, averting her eyes to the scenery unfolding before her. No more looking at Elliot and his ridiculous body for the rest of the trip.

"Dad, we're hungry." Dickie said from the back seat.

"Bud, we just left…" Elliot looked at his watch. "45 minutes ago."

"I know but we left the house a long time ago and then we picked up Josh and had to pick up Olivia…" Dickie said in an exasperated voice.

"So, it's been almost two whole hours since you've eaten." Elliot said, giving Olivia a sideways glance and a grin. "You must be dying."

"Exactly." Dickie said.

"And it begins." Elliot said. "You don't know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" he said with a small chuckle.

Olivia just smiled. That was definitely the understatement of the year.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia started unpacking her things and listened to the chaos outside the room. Six kids were going in and out and up and down the stairs, and she wondered how they had fit all their things into the Jeep and minivan. Elliot had refused any help with unloading the cars as he had dumped her things in the master bedroom. She had tried to argue with him, but he wasn't having any of it, and threatened to make her walk back to the city.

The house was as gorgeous as he'd explained and she opened the window to let in some fresh air. The room was white but beautifully decorated and she could feel herself relaxing even more as she moved around the room, stuffing drawers full of clothes and having things in the closet. When she was done, she tucked her empty bags away and left her room, ready to help Elliot with whatever needed to be done.

When she had first walked in, the house seemed to be set up oddly, with a small foyer and a hallway that lead to the back of the house. Her bedroom door was off to the right in the hallway, and just past that, the stairs were on her left. They faced towards the front of the house, and as she passed them, Dickie and Josh came racing down and right past her. Olivia saw the main part of the house was in the back and it made complete sense as she entered the giant room. A large living room/family room was off to the left, with a fireplace on the back wall, just around the corner from the stairs. The wall to the left was all windows, and so was the wall that faced the lake. The windows stopped about halfway across the back wall, where a set of French doors that had been flung wide open, leading out to the deck. Olivia's eyes kept moving to the right, taking in all the bright colors and white wood, and she saw the kitchen tucked to the right of the French doors. It had a huge island, with six stools around it, and then the entire right wall was windows as well. There was a large L shaped bench that went under the windows and along the back wall, with a large wooden table and chairs on the other side. It could have easily sat 12 people. The room was bright and airy, and on either side, the only thing she could see was trees. And if she looked out the back of the house, the sun was glinting off the blue water of White Lake.

"It's pretty breathtaking, isn't it?" Elliot asked.

Olivia turned and saw him standing in the kitchen, watching her.

"Tell me again what these people do for a living?" Olivia asked as she walked towards him.

"Wait until you see the boat and the Jetski." Said Dickie as he and Josh climbed onto the stools. Dickie grabbed a bag of chips and tore it open, and Olivia could see that they had already changed into their suits.

Elliot grabbed the chips back. "Did you unpack?" The boys grumbled and disappeared. Elliot nodded towards the French doors. "C'mon. I want to show you the lake."

Olivia followed him out the doors and could immediately feel the sun on her skin. The trees on either side of the house didn't go much past the house, and the deck was bathed in sun. She lifted her face towards the sky and took a deep breath, and stumbled into Elliot. "Sorry." She said as she took a step backwards.

Elliot moved up to the railing and rested his arms on it. Olivia stood next to him, and she took it all in. There was a short set of stairs that lead down to a beautiful, green lawn that sloped gently down to the beach. Just beyond the stairs, to the right, was a bonfire pit with several small chairs set around it.

Olivia's eyes trailed back down to the beach. It looked to be almost 75 feet of lakeshore, and the beach was only about twenty feet deep. A long dock off to the right end of the beach and she saw the boat and JetSki the kids were talking about. Off to the left were more lounge chairs, and Olivia thought it had to be nearly impossible NOT relax while you were here. "If I lived here, I don't think I'd ever leave." She said. "It's so peaceful."

At that moment, all four girls came racing out of the house and down the stairs, clad in their swimsuits and carrying beach towels in their arms. "We call the platform." Elizabeth cried as their feet hit the sand.

"No farther than the swimming platform and keep an eye on each other." Elliot yelled after them. It wasn't a minute later when the two boys came flying past them. Elliot looked over at Olivia. "The fun has begun. I'm going to put my suit on."

They both walked back into the house and Elliot saw the mess in the kitchen. "Ugh. I guess swimming can wait."

"You know what? I'll unpack and you go hang out with the kids." Olivia said, moving towards the mess. She could see the look of disappointment on his face.

"I can't ask you to do that." Elliot said, somewhat unconvincingly. He really wanted to get into the lake.

"Elliot. You're letting me stay here without letting me pay a dime." Another argument they'd had. _It's already paid for. You don't add any expense._ "It's the least I can do. Besides, I'm not ready to go swimming." The reality was that she wasn't ready to put on a swimsuit, but she wanted to see Elliot in his. Three hours in and she'd already given up trying to shove those thoughts to the side. "I'll even make lunch."

Elliot hesitated for a second, but then gave her a quick smile. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll owe you." He said as he took off towards the stairs.

Olivia stood rooted in place, letting her fingers trail over the spot where Elliot had kissed her. Three hours in, and it seemed all the rules had changed.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot had brought a hell of a lot of food along, but then she remembered there were six teenagers in the house. And Elliot could put away quite a bit of food himself. She made what a dozen sandwiches and piled them on a plate, and she found a tub of potato salad that she opened. She diced strawberries and threw in some other fruit and made a fruit salad, and grabbed the bag of chips Elliot had taken away from Dickie. She made a pitcher of lemonade and a pitcher of iced tea and lay it all out buffet style on the island. She was just piling up some paper plates and napkins when Elliot walked in with a wet swimsuit and a towel wrapped around his neck.

"Wow! You've been busy." Elliot said as he took in the spread. Olivia seemed slightly heated, and he felt bad making her work while he was out enjoying the water. But she had volunteered. He poured her a large glass of iced tea and handed it to her. "Thanks."

Olivia gave him a smile and tried not to look at how his swim trunks rode low on his hips and how the wet fabric stuck to his thighs. "No problem." She smiled and took the glass. "But with this many people, we're going to go through a lot of food."

Elliot laughed. "I'm used to it." He walked back out on to the deck and yelled LUNCH and then came back inside. "Grab a plate and get some food before it's all gone."

"I think I'm going to change first." The room had two great big ceiling fans and all the windows were open, but it was the hottest part of the day and she was roasting in her jeans.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "Don't blame me when all the food is gone!".

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia changed into a pair of white shorts and a black ribbed tank top. She looked in the beautifully framed long mirror propped in the corner of the room, turning from side to side. She felt like she was only half dressed. Olivia wasn't a prude by any means, and she understood that she was attractive, and she worked hard to stay in shape. But Elliot was her partner at _work_ ; where she was (usually) fully clothed. This felt too casual…too informal somehow.

She ran her hand through her hair. She knew she was being absolutely ridiculous. Elliot didn't seem to have any compunction about taking off his clothes in front of her, and she had to remind herself that he wasn't interested in her that way. An image of the deep muscles in his abdomen came unbidden and she swallowed hard.

Elliot is a friend. She had to keep reminding herself of that.

When Olivia walked back into the kitchen, the food on the island was almost gone. There was a half of a turkey sandwich and some fruit salad left. That was fine with Olivia. She heaped a bunch of fruit on a plate and grabbed her glass of iced tea and wandered out on the deck. To the right was a large table and chairs and she saw Elliot and the boys still eating. The girls were already gone, and she looked out at the lake to see they were already out on the floating platform. She saw Dickie and Josh staring at her, and she felt self-conscious for a minute until Elliot prodded Dickie lightly with his elbow.

"Knock it off." He said as she approached.

Both boys got up and headed back down the stairs with a half a sandwich in each of their hands, and Olivia pushed the clutter aside and sat down a few chairs away from Elliot. He was still sitting there without a t-shirt on, and it was a bit unnerving as she tried to keep her eyes focused on her lunch.

"Fruit salad?" Elliot asked. "That's all you're going to eat?"

"How long have you known me?" Olivia asked. She motioned towards his plate. "I don't eat all that crap at lunch."

"Yeah, but you're on vacation. Let loose." He had been a bit surprised when she had walked out onto the deck in some relatively short shorts and that ribbed tank. Pleasantly surprised. Olivia dressed pretty conservatively at work, which was to be expected in their line of work. And when he'd seen her dress for a date, it was usually in a nice dress. The only kind of casual clothes he'd ever seen her wear was jeans and a t-shirt. All that dark skin. The shorts showed off a lot of those long legs and she was barefoot. The tank top wasn't dangerously low, but Olivia was pretty well endowed and the way that tank was hugging her curves…

"This is me, letting loose." Olivia said, but her tone was playful. She couldn't remember the last time she'd taken a vacation and when she did, she always just stayed in the city. Elliot was going to have to cut her some slack. "I'm not used to…" She waved her arm around, indicating her surroundings. "This." Olivia stabbed a strawberry, but as she lifted her arm, Elliot stood up and snagged her wrist, lifting it to his mouth.

"You're like a child." Olivia said with a laugh. "Do you ever eat your own food?"

Elliot leaned over and rested one hand on the table. "I always want what you're having. It looks so much better on your plate."

She looked up at him as he stood up. "You're ridiculous." She said as she stabbed another bite of fruit. Olivia knew that from where he was standing, he was probably getting a pretty good view down her tank top. She knew she should protest, but his playfulness intrigued her. And he was so close…

And then he was moving away from her and headed towards the stairs. He paused before he went back down the stairs, and looked back at her. "Sorry for the boys…you know…" Elliot said, and Olivia could tell he was uncomfortable. "They're teenaged boys and you're…" He extended his hand towards her. "You're a beautiful woman Liv." Olivia thought she saw a small flush in Elliot's cheeks and she was as surprised by that as much as the compliment. "I'll talk to them."

Olivia felt bad for him, and she could certainly handle a few stolen glances from some pre-pubescent boys. She'd been subjected to a lot worse in her lifetime. "El…it's fine. Don't say anything. I don't want it to be awkward all week and I can take care of myself."

"It's not fine, but I hear what you're saying." He said firmly. He pointed at the empty plates and such from lunch. "Now, don't you dare lay a finger on any of that mess. I know two boys in need of some chores, and I want your ass down on the dock. We're going on a boat ride. I want to show you the lake."

Olivia watched as he jogged down the steps, admiring the view from behind. If Elliot could look down her tank top, she could certainly watch him jog along towards the beach. She smiled when she heard the moans and groans from Dickie and Josh. Apparently, they had just heard about their assignment.

"Liv!" Elliot waved her to come down and Olivia made her way to the stairs. She reached the sand, and it was warm between her toes. There was a slight breeze and it blew her hair. She dropped her aviator sunglasses down on the bridge of her nose and just took in the activity on the lake. Boats zipped back and forth, carrying tubers and water-skiers and Olivia felt like this was such a completely different life than what she was used to.

The four girls were spread out on towels on the floating platform and she could hear tinny music playing. She stepped up onto the dock and walked down to where Elliot was standing near the boat.

"Aren't the girls coming along?"

"Nah, they said they didn't want to. It's just you and me." Elliot snatched a life jacket off the front of the boat. "I have to see which life jacket fits you." He said.

"I'm a good swimmer El." Olivia protested.

"It's the law." Elliot said as he dropped the jacket over her head. He reached down to her waist and grabbed the buckles, standing a little closer than he probably needed to. Once they clicked, he pulled on the straps to tighten it around her waist. "Is that too snug?" He asked, looking down.

Olivia shivered slightly. Elliot was so close he was practically whispering in her ear, and this was the second or third time today that he'd had his hands on her or touched her in some way. They didn't do that. At least not anymore.

Olivia realized she hadn't been paying attention because the next thing she knew, Elliot was down on one knee and was reaching between her legs. She was so startled that she took a step backwards. "What are you…" She took another step back but lost her footing on the wet dock and the next thing she knew, she was falling backwards, wheeling her arms.

Elliot saw her falling and he stood up quickly. He reached out and snagged the straps on her life jacket. He used a little too much force as he pulled Olivia back towards him, and in the next second, he was the one falling backwards. He hit the dock hard, slamming his head into the wood, and then Olivia's weight fell on top of him. He let out a loud grunt as she knocked the wind out of him.

Olivia lay there for a second, too stunned to move. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest and adrenaline coursed through her body. Then she realized she had all her weight on Elliot and that he wasn't saying anything. She slid off to the side and got on her knees. She leaned over him. "Elliot." She said breathlessly. "Are you okay?"

Elliot's eyes popped open and he rolled towards her slightly, trying to catch his breath. The girls were on the dock now, asking what happened, and Elliot lifted a hand to tell them he was going to be okay.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia said. "I didn't mean for that to happen." She reached for his head but he pushed her hand away.

"I's fine." He slurred with the small breath he had as he rolled over onto his back again, taking in huge gasps of air. The way Olivia was leaning over him, with the sun coming down from behind her, her long hair falling forward and the look of genuine concern on her face, made it almost worth it. She was his own personal angel.

He put a hand to his head. Maybe he did have a concussion because those kinds of thoughts shouldn't be in his head. Sure, he was teasing her a little and trying to get her to let loose, but only to get back some of the easiness between them. Nothing more.

He had to keep reminding himself of that.

He waved his hand and looked over at the girls. "I'm fine. Go back to ignoring me."

Olivia smiled when she saw them dive back into the water. Crisis over. She put her hand on Elliot's shoulder as he sat up. "Are you sure you're OK?" She pulled his head forward and turned his head and he complained as she touched the sore spot on the back of his head. "It's a good thing you have a thick skull." She said. "There's just a small cut. But a big knot." She turned his head back around. "Do you have a headache?"

Elliot smiled as she held his face in her hands. At this angle, they were so close. He would only have to lean forward a little and he could capture her lips.

Olivia saw a glint in Elliot's eyes, and she realized he was just fine. He was enjoying having her play nursemaid. She pulled back a little and removed her hands from his face. "What were you doing?" She asked.

"What did you think I was doing?" Elliot asked, with a smirk on his face.

Olivia saw the little smirk and she stood up. She wasn't going to play this little game with him.

Elliot pushed himself up, running a palm over the sore spot on his head. "I was reaching for the third buckle of your lifejacket." He said, pointing to the strap dangling down the back of her lifejacket. "It has to come through your legs and buckle in the front."

"Well you could have said something." Olivia said.

"I did." Elliot said. "I said, I'm going to grab…"

Olivia cut him off. She'd been too bothered by Elliot's proximity to hear what he'd said, so it was her fault. "OK whatever. Are you taking me on a boat ride or what?" She reached down and grabbed the strap and buckled it herself. Then she scrambled on to the boat before Elliot could put his hands anywhere on her body again under the guise of helping her.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was sitting down in one of the lounge chairs by the water. She'd been banished when she had told Elliot she'd help with dinner, but he wasn't having it. Apparently, chores were doled out, and Elizabeth and Emily were on tap tonight. She was trying to start a new book, but was distracted by the activity on the lake and the warmth of the sun. She closed her eyes, feeling the late afternoon sun on her skin.

"Hey Liv."

Olivia jumped and her eyes popped open. She saw Kathleen had plopped into the lounge chair next to her.

Kathleen laughed at her reaction. "I guess you're not used to all this noise and commotion."

"That's very true." She knew she lived a quiet life outside of work, but she hadn't realized the degree until faced with the clan at the lake house. It was a constant din. Elliot seemed to thrive on it, but she was still getting adjusted.

"So how do you like it here?" Kathleen asked.

"It's beautiful."

"Dad's pretty happy that you decided to come along. Honestly, I didn't know if you would."

"Yeah?" Olivia was interested in Kathleen's reasons. "Why is that?"

"Well, you know, Dad can be kind of annoying sometimes. Bossy and moody. I didn't know if you'd want to spend any more time with him when you don't have to."

"That's what he said." Olivia said with a laugh.

Kathleen continued. "And you're really nice, and you're beautiful, and we all really like you and Dad…" Kathleen cut herself off. "I mean, you probably have lots of boyfriends, but Dad can be kind of cute sometimes and he's funny…"

"Kathleen." Olivia said, putting her hand over hers. Kathleen stopped talking. "Your dad and I are good friends and partners. I know him pretty well." She didn't like where this conversation was headed, and was sorry she had asked. "I appreciate the offer to come up here. It's fun to spend time with all of you."

Olivia could tell that Kathleen didn't know what to make of her comments, and that maybe she wanted to say something else, but she obviously decided to let it go. She got up with a slightly disappointed look on her face and Olivia almost felt bad.

"OK, I'd better go take a shower before dinner." Kathleen said, and then she was gone.

EOEOEOEOEO

Dinner had been a rambunctious affair, with grilled burgers and brats and general chaos at the dinner table. Everyone was talking over each other and with each other, and Olivia wasn't sure if she loved it or hated it.

Elliot leaned over to where she was seated on his left. "Sorry about the noise." He said. "But asking them to quiet down is pointless. The kids know that quiet hours start at 10, and that they all have to be doing something that's relatively quiet. Reading or playing a game, or something like that. No one in or near the water, and lights out at midnight."

"You run a tight ship." Olivia said with a laugh.

"You'll be surprised. Spending all day in the sun takes a lot out of you. And just because the lights are out doesn't mean you have to go to sleep." Elliot chuckled, and he loved the slightly shocked look on Olivia's face as she looked up at him, reacting to the innuendo in his voice. He adopted an innocent look on his face. "I don't know what you're thinking about, but I meant that the kids will be talking until the wee hours of the morning." He winked at her. "Do I need to lock my door?"

Olivia felt her cheeks flush slightly and she focused on the food in front of her. She looked up and caught Kathleen staring at her with a small smile on her face, and she felt as if she'd been doing something wrong.

Elliot was flirting with her. Most definitely…100%...flirting with her. The kiss on the cheek…the touching…that had not been accidental. And the innuendo and the compliments.

Where had this Elliot Stabler been for the past year? When she'd be ready and waiting for him to make a move or tell her how he felt? Nowhere.

Now he showed up, after she had told herself to move on. After she had convinced herself it wasn't going to happen.

She glanced over at Elliot quickly and saw him eating, a small smirk still on his face. He thought he was so cute.

Well he was wrong. He wasn't cute. Not at all. Elliot Stabler had absolutely no effect on her. He could flirt all he wanted. She was immune to his supposed charm.

She would spend the week here and relax and enjoy his hospitality.

End of story.

 _More to come…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Day 2**

Olivia stretched her arms above her head and yawned. Sunlight was streaming into the bedroom, but she felt as if she'd barely slept. When she had excused herself from dinner the night before, it had only been about 8. She had lain in bed and read for a while, but she could hear the noise from the other room as the kids finished up dinner and cleaned up. Things had quieted down about 10, but she'd heard people moving around and muffled conversations well after midnight.

She hadn't been able to fall asleep because she hadn't been able to keep herself from rehashing the events of the day, trying to decipher their meaning. Her conversation with Kathleen had been most troubling. She had tried to decide if that just a teenaged girl meddling in her Dad's love life, or if she knew something. Olivia had come to the conclusion that it was just Kathleen, making something out of nothing. She was positive that Elliot wouldn't share anything about his feelings for her with his kids…that is, if he had any.

She'd spent a lot of time thinking about their relationship over the past seven years. How comfortable they were with each other from the very first day, and how those feelings had morphed and changed over time. It was complicated, but the only conclusion she had been able to come to was the same one she'd come to months ago. And that was that Elliot didn't feel any attraction towards her.

All the teasing and flirting was just Elliot on vacation. He was letting his guard down…relaxing and having some fun. In some ways, it was nice to see this side of him. He had left the anger and rage in the squad room, and Olivia was happy about that. She could take the fun side of Elliot for a week. And she could give as good as she could get. Olivia had decided she wasn't going to let herself get all flustered trying to read anything into every single thing that happened. She was just going to go with it. If Elliot wanted to tease and flirt…push the boundaries of their normal day-to-day interaction, she could too. And then when they got back to New York, they would slide back into their old selves.

Olivia climbed out of bed and ran her hands through her hair. She was happy she had the private bathroom, even though she'd fought Elliot on it. She didn't have to face him or any of the kids before she'd had a chance to brush her hair or her teeth. Not that he hadn't seen her at her worst.

She walked into the bedroom and was about to change for the day, but then she got a whiff of coffee. Since she had no idea what the day held, she decided against changing right away. She grabbed a lightweight hoodie from the end of the bed and shrugged it on, following the smell of coffee out into the main room. She saw Elliot with his back to her, sitting on one of the stools at the island and reading the paper.

Elliot turned as Olivia passed him on the left and headed to the back counter on the other side of the island. "I thought I might get you up with the smell of coffee." He said with a grin, lifting his own mug to his lips.

"It does smell good." Olivia said as she passed by, spying the coffeemaker on the back counter.

Elliot watched as Olivia poured herself a mug of coffee. Her back was to him, and he was surprised to see she was still in her pajama shorts. They barely covered her ass and he couldn't help but let his eyes wander. This was the second time in two days he'd gotten a good look at those long legs. He'd seen her in dresses before, but nothing that showed off those toned thighs and suddenly he felt the urge to run his hands up those thighs and…

Olivia turned around then and he looked up quickly to capture her eyes. Of course, this view didn't do anything to tame his more base thoughts. The woman was wearing a tank top, and it fit her like a second skin. And even though she had thrown a sweatshirt on, she hadn't bothered to zip it up. She clearly wasn't wearing a bra and Elliot wondered about the change in her. After his teasing last night, she had pretty much bolted from the room, and he had expected her to come out this morning all buttoned up.

"Something wrong with what I'm wearing?" Olivia asked, raising one brow at him as she blew on her coffee.

Elliot saw the look she was giving him. Her head was bowed slightly, and she was looking up at him through those long lashes while she pursed those damned lips to blow on her coffee. Was she flirting with him? "No, not at all. I was going to ask if you were cool enough last night but I see that probably wasn't a problem."

Olivia wanted to roll her eyes at him and his insinuation that what she wore to bed was too skimpy. "You said to relax and make myself at home, but if I'm making you uncomfortable…"

"I didn't say that." He said with a grin. "Not at all." He wiggled his eyebrows and wanted to laugh when he saw her narrow her eyes. He loved this banter between them, and the fact that she was letting loose a little.

"Can we talk about your wardrobe for a second?" Olivia asked, motioning towards his t-shirt. "I swear, is that all you have? Where do you get all of those ratty t-shirts?"

Elliot looked down at his worn gray t-shirt. He couldn't even remember where it was from. "You don't like this shirt either?"

"Every t-shirt you've worn looks like you've had it for thirty years." Olivia said.

"I probably have." Elliot said. "I don't spend a lot of time shopping. It's just a t-shirt. I don't have anyone to impress."

"I didn't say anything about impressing someone, but every shirt I've seen has holes." She didn't really care, but she had felt the need to change the direction of the conversation, and his attire was an easy target.

"Fine." Elliot said. He stood up and grabbed the material at his chest with both hands and ripped it apart. He pulled them torn fabric from his arms and dropped them on the counter. He braced both arms on the counter and leaned towards her. "Is that better?"

Olivia felt her skin flush and she crossed her arms over her breasts, embarrassed by her reaction to his brute strength and the bulge of his muscles as he had torn the shirt from his body. She wanted to tell him that yes, that was much better. She wanted to tell him that no man his age should look like that. "Why did you do that?" She managed to say, clearing her throat to get the words out.

"I want you to be happy, and if you don't like what I'm wearing, well…I'll take it off." He sat back down and went back to reading his paper, relishing the response he'd elicited from her. He hadn't missed any of it, and he was happy to see he had an effect on her just as she had an effect on him.

He really didn't know where all of this flirting was going. It hadn't really been his intention when he had invited her. But this place made him happy and a bit more carefree and he was having fun. He thought Olivia was too. So, what was a little harmless flirting. He lowered the paper and saw Olivia was still rooted in place, leaning with her butt against the far counter and drinking her coffee. "Does this mean you're going to come to my room every morning and pick out something for me to wear?"

"In your dreams." Olivia said, giving him a small smile as she turned to pour herself some more coffee.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia had tossed her hair into a ponytail and donned a pair of short, denim cutoffs and a white tank top. She skipped the make-up and was sitting on a lounge chair on the deck with her book. Elliot was messing around with something on the grill, and it was still pretty quiet inside and out. The kids hadn't made an appearance, and there were just a few boats out on the lake.

"The kids are going to want to go waterskiing this afternoon." Elliot said as he wandered over to where she was sitting.

He still wasn't wearing a shirt, and he had another pair of scruffy cargo shorts on. Maybe the man didn't have anyone to shop for him. She was going to say something about them, but knowing the mood he was in, he'd probably rip those off too. And she didn't know if she could handle that right now.

"Liv?"

"Huh?" She looked up at him and lifted her sunglasses. "What?"

"I asked if you'd ever been waterskiing?"

"Um, no. And I have no interest in starting." Olivia was a great swimmer, but had no interest in trying to balance on two little skis.

"Aw come on." Elliot said, sitting down on the edge of the lounge chair next to her. "You're adventurous and fearless."

"No, I'm not."

"Are you kidding me? You're one of the most fearless people I know." Elliot said.

"No."

"You'll chase a perp with a gun down a dark alley but you won't try waterskiing? That makes no sense."

"I thought you said I could do what I want on vacation." Olivia snapped back.

Elliot put his hands up in a defensive gesture. "OK. True. But that means you're with me on the boat. You're my spotter." He stood up. "So, after lunch, swimsuit and sunscreen. Down on the dock."

EOEOEOEOEO

The kids had all gradually emerged between 1030 and noon, and Elliot had prepared a big spread on the island. "Eat up. You'll need your energy for skiing!" His voice had boomed throughout the house, and Olivia had heard some of the kids groaning because they weren't fully awake yet. She was rushing to get ready because she had offered to clean up the kitchen so Elliot and the kids could get life jackets and skis and ropes sorted.

She had three swimsuits lying out on the bed. Two were bikinis and one was a one piece. Casey had picked out all three, and the one piece almost didn't count because it had so many cutouts on the side and virtually no back. The only thing that saved her and would hold her in was the tie around the neck. It was a deep coral color; not a color she would have chosen. But Casey insisted the color was great against her dark skin.

One of the bikinis was black and one was white, and they were pretty much the same. Even though they weren't the tiniest she'd seen by a long shot, she'd felt like she was showing a lot of skin when she had tried them on. Casey had told her that was the point, but then quickly assured her they weren't too sexy. She was going to be around Elliot's kids for goodness sake. She thinks Casey called her a prude at one point, but at the end of the day, she had all three in her bag.

So, the question was, which one was good for an afternoon on the boat? Olivia picked up the one piece, fingering the material. But in the next second, she dropped it and snagged the black bikini.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot had everything ready to go, and the kids were all on the beach, discussing who got to go first. He was just waiting for Olivia, and his impatience was growing. He knew she had cleaned up the kitchen, but how long did it take to toss on a swimsuit? He was just about to send Elizabeth up to check on her when he saw her emerge from the house on to the deck.

When he first saw her, he was glad that the kids weren't paying any attention to him. He could see a lot of dark skin and a black bikini, and he wanted the next few minutes to himself. Olivia was wearing the hell out of that swimsuit. As she started down the stairs, he could see the black straps disappear behind her neck, the swell of her breasts and the deep V of her cleavage. The bottoms were low on her abdomen, and her stomach was toned and flat. There were two strings on each side that held them together, low on her hip, and he thought she was about the sexiest damned thing he had ever seen. He adjusted his stance slightly, feeling a burn low in his belly, and willed himself to keep control of his body.

She was trying to kill him.

There was no other explanation. He saw that she had a towel and something black draped over her arm, and sunscreen in her hand. She was wearing those damn aviator sunglasses and as she got closer, he could see a small smile on her face.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

The game had just been ratcheted up a bit, and he was all in.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia noticed that Elliot was working really hard to keep his eyes focused on hers as he explained the hand motions that were unwritten code on the water. A thumbs up meant faster…thumbs down mean slower…a pat on top of the head meant home. She had it all down, and a few moments later, they were off. She had refused to wear her life jacket, telling Elliot she didn't want to mess with her tan, and pointing out that he wasn't wearing his. Damn man was standing at the steering wheel, shirtless, with his ridiculous swim trunks on. Navy blue with white whales on them.

She needed to take the man shopping.

Still, his ass looked amazing.

"You're supposed to be watching the skier." Elliot said as he busted her staring at him.

"I am." She said. She was sitting on the long bench along the back of the boat, and she was turned sideways so she could see the skier and relay any instructions.

"Maybe you should change it up and sit in the front of the boat for a while. Then you wouldn't have to strain your neck looking sideways." Elliot said. It was true that it was easier to watch from the front, but mostly he hated the fact that Olivia was at his back and he wasn't getting the chance to see that fabulous body on display.

"That's a good idea." Olivia said, seeing through Elliot's ruse with ease. But it would be fun to tease him. She knew she looked good, and if she'd been forced to look at his bare chest and arms all day…she needed a little payback. She didn't even want to think about the way those swim trunks hugged his ass. She walked up past him as the kids changed skiers and perched herself on the v-shaped bench on the front.

Elliot watched as Olivia situated herself on the V-shaped bench on the front. She sat to one side, and stretched out her legs, propping them up slightly. She dropped her head back towards the sun and ran a hand through her windblown hair a few times and Elliot couldn't help but let his eyes roam over her body.

Jesus Christ. He'd been partners with the woman for almost seven years. She was a beautiful woman. He knew she had a nice body and that she worked hard to stay in shape. He probably stared at her ass more than he should. But this…

She was gorgeous…perfect…sexy.

Elliot swallowed hard, trying to ignore the tightening in his groin.

Olivia turned to face him, biting back a smile as she saw the look on his face. "Are we going to ski or what?" She gave him a slow smile, and saw him look away. He turned and asked if the kids were ready and then they were off again.

The kids were all great skiers, and each one made a several loops around the lake. They had been out on the lake for hours, and Olivia had moved around the boat a bit, tired of sitting. At this moment, they were waiting for Jess to get situated. She was the last one of the kids to go.

"Liv, can you put some sunscreen on my back?"

Olivia parted her lips, ready to tell him to do it himself, but really, that was ridiculous. He tossed her the sunscreen before she could say anything, and she pushed herself up from where she was sitting. She made her way to where he was standing a few feet away, and squirted a generous amount of lotion in her hand. She placed the palm of her hand tentatively on the middle of his back and he jumped slightly.

"That's cold." He complained.

"Baby." Olivia said. She reached up with her other hand and spread the lotion outward towards each shoulder. When her hands reached the top of his shoulders, she squeezed lightly and Elliot let out a small moan.

"That feels good Liv." He dropped his neck forward. "I could use a massage."

"That'll cost you extra." Olivia teased as she massaged his shoulders lightly.

"Whatever you want." Elliot groaned.

" _Whatever_ I want?" Olivia asked. "Hmmm." She moved her hands down his back and spread more of the lotion. This man was hard everywhere, and while she knew Elliot was enjoying this, she was enjoying it more. She had never been allowed to touch him like this. "I'll have to think about that and collect later." She said. She squirted a little more lotion in her hand and finished the job, but she was glad she was done. She felt herself getting a little flustered and she needed to create some distance between them. "OK. Done."

The timing was perfect because Kathleen was yelling that they were ready to go, and Olivia resumed her place on the boat.

All of the kids had successfully completed two turns, and it was late afternoon. Elliot pulled the boat up to the dock and Olivia watched as Kathleen and Jess climbed on the boat.

"Your turn Benson." Elliot said, snagging her life jacket and moving to stand in front of her.

"What?"

"Your turn." Elliot repeated.

"No. I'm not going." Olivia said firmly, shaking her head. A lively discussion ensued, with Elliot and Kathleen involved, and the next thing Olivia knew, she was standing in the water up to her knees and Elliot was dropping her life jacket over her head once again.

"No one expects you to get up the first time." Elliot said as he buckled it. "Or the second or third time." He reached down to grab the buckle between Olivia's legs, and this time, she didn't react. He knew she was somewhat in shock at finding herself here. "And if you do get up, just stay in the wake. Don't do what the kids were doing. That's for later. And when you fall, just stay in place and put your arm up in the air and I'll swing the boat around and get you. Unless you're close to shore." He finished tugging on the buckles on looked down at her. "Okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"I need to hear you say it." Elliot said. "You understand everything I said?"

"I do. I did." Olivia said. She was a little nervous.

Elliot moved behind her and she felt his hands on her waist just below the life jacket. "Don't worry. I've got you."

Olivia saw Elizabeth and Emily in front of her, each with a ski in their hand. They helped her get a ski on each foot, and then she felt Elliot pull her back against his body.

"Lift your legs up and line up your skis. Just lean against me."

Olivia felt Elliot's thighs under hers; he must have his knees bent.

"OK, I'm going to put my hands on your hips, and you try to balance in the water." Elliot said.

A few seconds later, she felt his hands on her hips and he lifted her slightly in the water.

"Ready." Olivia said.

"And Liv, if your bikini bottoms come off, just stay under water." Elliot whispered in her ear.

"What?" Olivia said. But then she heard Elliot yell for Kathleen to go and she felt the rope snap and she was being pulled forward. Elliot was yelling at her to lean back until she was upright, but her natural inclination was to lean forward and the next thing she knew, she had face-planted in the water. She felt herself get dragged for a few feet until she remembered to let go of the rope, and then she was bobbing in the water, trying to get the water out of her nose.

Elliot swam over to her, and he was laughing. "Not bad for your first time."

"I went like ten feet." Olivia said as he latched on to the straps of her life jacket.

"It's always about the balance. Once you get that, it'll be a snap."

"Well, you distracted me with the remark about my swimsuit." Olivia said as he tugged her back towards shore. She felt down by her hip, just to make sure her ass was still covered.

"It happens." Elliot said. "Ready to go again?"

"Are you going to let me quit?"

"No." Elliot said as he whirled her around and they repeated what they'd done before with the skis.

"Then let's get this done." Olivia said. She was determined now. She was going to do this. And enjoy the feel of Elliot's body against hers while she did.

It took three more tries before she finally got up. She only made it about 50 feet, but she did it. The next time, she made it in a small circle around the lake, and she dropped the rope near the spot she'd taken off from. As she swam towards shore, Elliot swam out to meet her. He pulled her up against him, at least as close as her life jacket allowed, and gave her a hug.

"You did it!" he yelled. He released her right away, but kept his hands tucked around the top of her life jacket as she bobbed in the water. "Wasn't that fantastic?" He was grinning ear to ear.

Olivia nodded. It had been fun, but she didn't know if she'd be the skiing enthusiast Elliot was. But his happiness was infectious, and she couldn't help but laugh. "That was great."

"Want to go again?" he asked, nodding.

"Nah. It's your turn." Olivia said, starting to unbuckle her life jacket as she waded into shore. "I'm going to get back on the boat." She turned back to him as she slipped her jacket off. "Unless you want me to help you?" She teased.

"I'm good." Elliot let his eyes trail over her quickly. The wet suit was clinging to her like a second skin and water was streaming down her body. He thought for a second that maybe he was having some kind of sexy dream or had walked into an photo shoot of some sort. She turned to walk onto the beach, and he had the insane urge to charge after her and push her down in the sand and …

"Dad!"

Elliot turned and saw Kathleen motioning to him. "Are you coming?"

Elliot waved at her and followed Olivia up on to the dock. He picked up a slalom ski that was sitting amongst the gear and put his life jacket back on. He watched as Olivia climbed back on the boat, his eyes following the curve of her ass. That damn bikini was a distraction now and he needed her to put some clothes on. He was almost thankful when she sat down in the boat.

Kathleen turned to Olivia. "I like your suit." She said with a smile. "And I think Dad likes it too."

"Kathleen." Olivia said, a small warning in her voice not to go there. But she couldn't say too much. She knew he did too.

"Maybe if I had a body like that, Jimmy Slater would ask me out." Said Jess.

"Girls…" Olivia started, unsure about what to say.

"What?" Jess said. "It's true."

"It's not all about looks." Olivia said. "A guy should like you for who you are."

"Says the woman with the Victoria's Secret body." said Jess as she rolled her eyes.

"Dad likes you for who you are." Kathleen said. "And he likes you in that suit."

Olivia heard the innuendo in her voice, but before she could say anything, she heard Elliot telling Kathleen he was ready.

Kathleen pulled the boat out and explained that her dad was quite a good skier and they were going to pull him right off the end of the dock. They heard Elliot yell "GO!" and Kathleen hit the throttle, pulling Elliot up with ease.

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off him as he glided back and forth across the wake. He made it look effortless and he gave her a cocky wave as he held on to the rope with one hand and cut back across the wake. Olivia thought about her own pathetic loop around the lake, and wondered when he'd had the time or opportunity to learn to ski like that.

They made one last loop around the lake and Olivia saw Elliot make the signal to go home. They dropped him near the dock and Kathleen made another small loop around and then docked the boat perfectly. Elliot was there in a flash, helping Kathleen and Jess off the boat. Then he reached for Olivia, and she was surprised when he put his hands under her arms and lifted her down. His hands slid down to her ribs, but he kept them there as he looked down at her.

"Someone got some sun today." He said. "And some freckles."

Olivia lifted a hand to her face self-consciously.

"I like them." Elliot said with a grin. "They're cute." He placed a small kiss on the end of her nose and then released her, turning and walking back towards the house.

Olivia watched as he walked away, and her head was spinning. Things had been all over the place, and she wasn't sure what the hell was going on. This was only her second day here and already things seemed out of control. She saw Elliot turn when he reached the end of the dock.

"Coming?"

She could only nod and follow.

EOEOEOEO

Everyone was exhausted from their day on the water, and Olivia was glad to retreat to her room for a while. She showered and changed, and lay down and napped for a while. She'd never been much of a napper unless it was catching a few zzz's in the cribs when she hadn't slept for days. But she hadn't slept well the night before and the sun had taken its' toll.

She awoke to Elizabeth shaking her gently, and telling her it was time for dinner.

Dinner was just as chaotic as it had been the night before. Olivia had to assume this was how it was going to be, and she wondered if any of them had crashed at all between skiing and dinner. She watched Elliot, but he was absorbed in conversation with Dickie and Josh, and she heard the word _fishing_. He must be planning to take them out.

Olivia was sitting hear Elizabeth and Emily and they were talking about the upcoming school year. Kathleen and Jess were across from her, but they seemed to still be talking about boys…the same one mentioned earlier in the day…and weren't paying any attention. She finished her meal quickly, and was about to leave the table, when Elliot announced he'd be lighting the bonfire at 9. The kids started talking about S'mores and ghost stories and Elliot looked across the table at her and winked.

Everywhere cleared the table, and the older girls were on kitchen duty. Elliot snagged two beers out of the fridge, opened them, and handed her one. "Let's go outside."

He led them down the stairs and to the lounge chairs on the edge of the grass. He motioned for her to sit, and he sat down in the chair next hers. The sun was already setting, and the lake was quiet. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, taking sips of their beer and enjoying the view.

"Are you having a good time?" Elliot asked.

Olivia thought about everything they'd done in just two days. A day and a half really. "Yeah."

"Is this what you expected?"

"I didn't know what to expect." Olivia said. "I've never done anything like this."

"OK." Elliot said.

"But it's been great El. The kids seem to love it here. And I can see how much you enjoy being with them."

"I miss them." He said simply.

"I know." Olivia said softly. "I wish things could have worked out differently for you."

Elliot sighed. "It is what it is." He took a sip of beer. "In the end, getting a divorce was the right thing to do. It was over."

"Still…" Olivia said. "I know how hard it's been."

Elliot reached over and placed his hand over hers. "Thank you."

"For what?" Olivia could feel the heat of his hand seep into hers.

"For being there." Elliot said. "And for coming along this week." He turned and looked at her, her face shadowed with the setting sun. "I'm glad you're here."

EOEOEOEO

There was a lot of laughing and joking around the bonfire, and Olivia was laughing at the kid's antics. They all seemed to have a great sense of humor, and Olivia wondered what it would have been like to grow up with siblings, or even close friends like these.

Right now, they were teaching her how to make a S'more. They couldn't believe she'd never had one before. Olivia pulled her toasted marshmallow back from the fire and Elliot was read with the graham crackers and the chocolate. He pulled her marshmallow off the roasting stick and she lay it down against the rocks lining the fire pit. Elliot handed her the gooey mess, and she groaned as she took her first bite.

"This is delicious!" She said, and she saw Elliot break out into a grin.

Elliot couldn't believe she'd never had a S'more in her lifetime, and he felt a moment of sadness for all that she had missed in her childhood. He was so happy that she had come along, and that he could be the one to share all these firsts with her. He saw Olivia lift the S'more to her mouth again, and without thinking, he leaned forward and took a bite off the other end. His mouth was mere centimeters from hers, and when he pulled back, he saw how large her eyes had gotten.

"I told you, your food always looks better."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm so happy that people are enjoying this story! I really didn't expect such a great reaction. We have to get through seven days, so we'll just keep ratcheting things up! A special shout out to my good friend melonian4life.

EOEOEOEO

 **Day 3**

Olivia was surprised to see the kitchen was empty when she emerged from her room. No lights were on, the French doors were closed, and there wasn't any coffee brewing. She walked over to the coffee maker, but she wasn't sure how to work it. She opted for orange juice instead.

Olivia was leaning against the counter, watching the sunlight start to creep into the room and relishing the quiet, when she heard movement. She looked up to see Elliot coming down the stairs. He was wearing a pair of tan colored cargo shorts, but no shirt, and was rubbing his hand across his three-day scruff. _You're going to have to come to my room in the morning and pick out a shirt_. His words echoed in her mind when she saw his bare chest, and she wondered if he'd say anything about it.

Elliot was startled to see Olivia in the kitchen; he was used to being the first one up. Of course, the day on the lake had wiped him out, and he had slept in a little later than usual. He furrowed his brow slightly when he saw her wearing what looked like work-out gear. She had some colorful running shorts on, and he could a bit of black spandex peeking out beneath them. She was wearing a black sports bra, but had some loose, flowy tank over it. She gave him a smile as he walked towards her.

"Morning." Olivia said.

"Morning." He said as he walked over and sat down on the one of the stools. He ran a hand over his head. "What's with the workout clothes?"

"I'm going for a run."

Elliot groaned. "We're on vacation."

"I feel like all I've done is eat since I've been here." Olivia said.

"Yeah, you're really packing on the pounds." A vision of Olivia in her bikini came to mind…a vision that had kept him up overnight, tossing and turning.

"Well, if I don't get some exercise, I will be." Olivia said. "And I feel better when I get some exercise."

Elliot knew what she meant, because he liked his workouts too. He usually needed them to get out his anger and frustration, but he didn't feel that need here. With the skiing and all the activity with the kids, he was getting lots of exercise. "Where do you think you're going to go running?"

"Um, outside." Olivia said.

"There's really no good place to run." Elliot said. "You'll have to run on the gravel road that led to these lake houses, and then on the main road."

"That's OK."

"There's nothing out here. It's pretty remote."

Olivia could tell Elliot wasn't comfortable with her going for a run by herself, and he was doing everything he could to tell her that, without actually saying it. He knew she didn't always appreciate his overprotective nature when it came to her. "El, I'm going for a run." She said. "Why don't you get changed and come with me?" She challenged. Elliot wasn't a big fan of running; his workout routine involved a lot of weights and crunches and workouts with the punching bag. She was pretty sure he'd say no.

Elliot pressed his lips together. The woman was so damned stubborn. He didn't like the idea of her out jogging on these remote roads, despite her training. There wasn't a history of issues in the area, but it only took one pervert driving down the road at the right time. "Fine." He said. "Just let me get some coffee first."

Olivia grabbed a glass and poured some juice. She leaned across the island. "Juice would be better." She set her empty glass near the sink and then walked back around the island back towards her room. "Meet me out front in ten minutes."

EOEOEOEO

Elliot slowed down as the space between he and Olivia increased. She had always been faster than him, and she was proving it by setting a killer pace. His knees were killing him. He finally stopped, and bent over and placed his hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath.

Olivia didn't hear Elliot feet pounding the gravel any longer and she stopped and turned back towards him, jogging in place. She saw him a quarter mile back and she ran back to where he was standing. "Am I kicking your ass Stabler?" she teased.

Elliot lifted his head to look at her, narrowing his eyes at her. "I've got a few pounds on you." He said as he watched her jog in place. "And you know my knees aren't the best."

"Maybe you should turn around and go back." Olivia challenged. She knew his competitive nature wouldn't allow that. She stopped jogging in place and took a long drink of water from the bottle she was carrying.

"Or you could stop trying to show me up and slow down a little." Elliot said, standing up. "I know you like to think you're faster than me." She absolutely was, but he wasn't going to admit it.

Olivia smiled and handed Elliot her water bottle. She watched as he took a long drink. "OK. If you're so fast…" She started jogging backwards slowly.

Elliot shook his head as he took another drink of water.

"Come on old man." She turned and started up again, setting a slower pace. Elliot caught up to her and they jogged along in companionable silence, stopping a few more times for a water break.

A few cars whizzed by them as they jogged, but for the most part, it was pretty quiet at this time of the morning. Olivia smiled at the way Elliot moved her closer to the edge of the road by crowding her, each time a car approached. She could take care of herself, but sometimes the little things he did to ensure her safety were endearing.

Elliot finally saw the house come back into view and dug deep to find the last of his energy reserves. He surged ahead of Olivia, determined to beat her to the house. But he saw her in his peripheral vision as she eclipsed him just a few yards from the front yard of the house.

"Oh no you don't Benson." He huffed out. He pushed ahead and tackled her from behind just as they reached the front yard. He had his arms wrapped around her waist as they crashed on to the grass, and he twisted slightly so that his body took the brunt of the fall.

"I won." He gasped out, breathing heavily with Olivia's still pulled against his body. He could feel her trying to catch her breath as well, and he loosened his grip slightly. "I hit the grass first."

"I was taking it easy on you. And I hit the grass first." She choked out. "Besides, it wasn't a contest."

"Everything's a contest." Elliot said. "And maybe I let you win."

"BS." Olivia said, pulling away from him and rolling over on her back. She was starting to catch her breath, but needed her heart rate to slow.

Elliot rolled up on his knees and leaned over her, bracing his arms on either side of her head. He looked down at her. "It's a tie."

Olivia was surprised by his actions. He wasn't straddling her body, but his chest was close to hers, and his face less than a foot from hers. She shrank back slightly, and focused on the challenge in his eyes. "Elliot." She said firmly. "You know I'm faster than you."

"It's a tie." He said, staring down at her. There was a light sheen of sweat on her face and the sun had added color and more freckles to her face. It would be so easy to lean in and capture her lips right now, and he tried to get that image out of his mind.

Olivia saw his eyes move down to her lips and she panicked at the thought that he might kiss her. "Fine." She rasped out as she pushed against his chest with her hands.

Elliot grabbed one of her hands and pinned it back against the grass with his. He saw her eyes go wide, and he knew he was treading on thin ice, but his competitive nature wouldn't let it go. And he was enjoying his proximity to her. "Say it."

Olivia pushed against his hand, but he held her wrist in place. She didn't want to admit to the small fluttering in her belly as he restrained her. "El." She said, trying to muster up a serious tone, but hearing a weak protest instead.

Elliot noticed that she didn't tell him to let her go. "Say it."

"Or what?" Olivia asked boldly, holding her breath in anticipation of his reply.

Elliot hadn't expected that response. His eyes dropped to her mouth again, and then back up to her eyes. "Liv."

Olivia noticed a dangerous tone in his voice and her mind was reeling.

"Everything okay here?"

Elliot turned his head and saw a young man standing on the edge of the lawn. He was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with a logo on it, and he quickly realized what this must look like to someone that didn't know what was going on. The man was very specifically looking at Olivia for an answer, and he quickly released her arm and straightened up on his knees.

Olivia sat up and moved away from Elliot slightly. She flashed a smile at the stranger. "I'm fine."

Elliot stood up and walked over to where the man was standing. He noticed a truck parked on the other side of the road, and realized he had been so wrapped up in Olivia that he hadn't heard it. He introduced himself to the man and explained he was renting the house from a friend. Olivia walked up and introduced herself as well.

"Tim Sanders. Sander's Lawn Service." He said as he shook Elliot's hand.

Olivia saw that he still looked skeptical, and she appreciated his concern. Most people just ignored the things we saw every day; they didn't want to get involved. "I appreciate the fact that you checked on me." She said. "But we were just goofing around."

The man seemed to relax a little then, and explained that he was there to do the yardwork.

"OK. I'm going to take a shower." Olivia said as she turned towards the house. She shot Elliot a quick glance as she did. "And it wasn't a tie." She kept walking. She had no intention of waiting for a response.

"Is that your wife?" Sanders asked as the both watched her walk into the house.

Elliot turned to look at the young man, narrowing his eyes as he noticed he was watching Olivia. "Yes." He said quickly, not quite sure why he'd answered that way. He was happy to see that at least the young man had enough smarts to look back at Elliot.

He gave Elliot a big grin. "Lucky man."

EOEOEOEO

Olivia took a long, hot shower, removing the sweat from her run and the dust from the road. She mulled over the little scene on the lawn…how Elliot had pinned her down and that look in Elliot's eyes as he loomed over her. She had been almost certain he was going to kiss her; or at least he was thinking about it. But she knew he wouldn't have…this was all part of the game. And with games, there were rules…boundaries.

And even though they were stretching the limits of those boundaries…there were lines that wouldn't be crossed.

Olivia finished shampooing her hair and got out of the shower, debating what was on tap. Just as she was putting lotion on, she heard a knock at the door. "Yes?"

"Hey."

Olivia recognized Elizabeth's voice. She pulled her robe closed. "Come in."

Elizabeth opened the door slightly and poked her head inside. "Dad is taking Dickie and Josh fishing for a while and we want you to come down and hang with us on the beach." She smiled. "It's nice down there when the boys are gone." She rolled her eyes for effect. "I'm sure you know what I mean."

"I don't want to intrude on you and your friend." Olivia said. She had been looking forward to some quiet time, and she wasn't sure she was up for the conversations these girls would be having.

"No." Elizabeth said quickly. "We want you to hang out with us."

Olivia didn't have the heart to deny her. "OK, I'll throw on my suit and be down in a few minutes." She looked at the clock, surprised the girls were up already. But she saw that it was a little after 11. The morning was almost gone.

Olivia grabbed her white bikini and put it on, and then threw her black coverup over it. It was a tank dress, and was semi sheer, but she felt the need to cover up a little this morning. With what had happened on the lawn, she was feeling a little more conservative this morning. She was glad Elliot was taking the boys fishing; she needed to clear her mind…more specifically she needed to clean up her thoughts regarding her partner. Hopefully Elliot would help her out by putting on a goddamned shirt.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia saw the boys down on the dock, but there was no Elliot in sight. She walked down to where the four girls were sitting on the lounge chairs, and saw a little feast of muffins, fruit and M & M's on a small table. The table was situated between the two pairs of lounge chairs and someone had positioned a small umbrella so it provided just enough shade with blocking the sun for those in the chairs.

"A balanced lunch I see." She teased as she snagged a muffin. Her stomach was grumbling and she need to refill her energy reserves after her run. That orange juice hadn't lasted long.

"Dad said to make ourselves lunch." Elizabeth said.

"And this didn't require any cooking." Kathleen added. She stood up from her lounge chair. "You can sit here Liv."

"Don't be silly." Olivia said. "I'll just stretch out on the sand or on the grass."

In the next second she heard Kathleen yelling for her Dad, and she turned to see him halfway down the stairs.

"Dad, bring one of the chairs from the deck for Olivia." Kathleen directed.

Olivia was about to object, but it was too late. Elliot was already on the deck, and as she watched, he hoisted one of the lounge chairs over his head and headed for the stairs. Of course, he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt, and he was wearing swim trunks with some bright Hawaiian design on them.

Olivia knew she should look away. She shouldn't be watching how the muscles in his abdomen tightened or how the muscles in his arms bulged as he held the chair over his head and came down the stairs. She shouldn't notice just how low on his hips those damn trunks fell, or be thinking dirty thoughts as he let out a small sound of exertion as he hit the grass. Olivia bit down hard on her bottom lip and finally tore her eyes away. The problem was, as she turned her head, she was facing Kathleen. And judging from the knowing smile on her face, she had seen Olivia ogling her dad.

Olivia looked away quickly, but now Elliot was down at the beach, asking where they wanted the chair. Olivia let Kathleen and Elizabeth direct him, and he dropped the chair next to the closest two chairs. "Happy to help." He said as he turned, and he gave her a small wink.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot had taken off with the boys very shortly after the girls got settled in the lounge chairs. As soon as they were gone, Olivia pulled off her swimsuit cover-up and lathered on some sunscreen.

"You've got such beautiful, dark skin." Elizabeth said. "Do you get that from your mom's side or your dad's?"

Olivia was surprised by the question, and then she realized that Elliot's kids wouldn't have any reason to know about her background. There would have been no reason to tell them. "Um, I'm not really sure. I guess my Dad's." She knew damn well she looked more like her father; her mother had hit her with that accusation in some of her drunker moments. And Olivia's mother was fair-skinned, so she didn't doubt it. She just wanted to get away from this line of questioning, and she hoped being vague would help.

"It's not fair because you keep getting darker, and I just burn and peel." Elizabeth whined.

"Quit whining." Kathleen said, effectively shutting down her younger sister. "If you got out in the sun more than once a year, maybe you could build up a tan. Instead, you're always inside with your nose in a book."

"I like to read." Elizabeth said with a pout in her voice. "So what? And at least I'm getting A's and B's in school and not C's."

Olivia closed her eyes, intent on staying out of the conversation.

"I bet you were a good student in school, weren't you Olivia?" Elizabeth asked, and Olivia knew she was looking for an ally. "You have to be smart to be a detective."

"I was a pretty good student." Olivia said. "I studied a lot."

"Yeah right." Said Kathleen. "I bet you went out all the time. I'm sure guys were falling all over themselves to ask you out…take you to parties and stuff."

"No." Olivia shook her head. "I really didn't hang out with people from my high school."

"Oh my God, were you dating college guys in high school?" Jess piped in. "High school boys are so immature, but college guys…"

Olivia was getting uncomfortable with where this conversation was going. She heard the suggestive tone of Jess' voice. It was hitting a little too close to home.

"Or were you a late bloomer?" Elizabeth piped up.

Olivia bit back a smile, as she saw the look of earnestness on Elizabeth's face. The girl hadn't hit puberty yet, or at least wasn't very developed yet, and Olivia knew someone had probably told her that to allay her fears. Olivia didn't want to disappoint her. Olivia had not been a late bloomer. In fact, by the time she was 15, she was pretty much her full height and was filled out and could, and did, pass for someone much older. "Why are we talking about me?" She asked. "I'm not that interesting."

"Are you joking?" Kathleen said. "We know everything there is to know about each other and we barely know anything about you. You've been Dad's partner for seven years and…"

Olivia narrowed her eyes, wondering where the older girl was going, but Kathleen cut off her thought of her own accord. She couldn't see Olivia's eyes behind her sunglasses.

"We just have so much to learn from someone older. Things we can't ask our moms." Kathleen said.

Olivia knew Kathleen was trying to charm her into answering questions she didn't want to answer. What Kathleen forgot is that was what Olivia did for a living…lots of suspects gave up information the never intended to.

"How old were you when you first started dating?" Elizabeth said. "Dad says we have to be 16 and that's just ridiculous."

"I'm not a good person to ask." Olivia said. Another topic she wanted to avoid. _Christ_ , when she was 16, she was engaged to someone who was 21. She wasn't about to divulge that little secret. Even Elliot didn't know that.

"Well, how old were you when you got your first real kiss?" Elizabeth pressed on.

Olivia looked at the girls, and they were all listening intently. She was starting to feel a deep throb in the back of her head. "Girls, my experiences have nothing to do with yours."

"Just tell us."

"I don't know. 15 I guess. I don't really remember." Which was an absolute lie. She was 13 and she remembered it very well. She had a crush on a neighbor boy who was a few years older. She followed him and his friends around like a puppy for half the summer, and then he had finally invited her to come to a party with him. She'd snuck out and met him, gone to the party, and within 15 minutes he'd pushed her up against a wall, stuck his tongue down her throat and his hand up her shirt. She had pushed him away, nervous and scared, and had gone home crying.

"I bet it was magical." Elizabeth said and Olivia smiled, not wanting to ruin the girls image of the world.

"Don't be such a dope." Kathleen said. "When I kissed Bobby Zucker, it wasn't _magical_. But I got in some good practice." She said with a laugh.

"How many boyfriends have you had Olivia?" Elizabeth asked. "Have you ever told anyone that you loved them?"

Kathleen jumped in. "You can't ask her a question like that. It's none of your business."

Olivia said a silent thank you for Kathleen's intervention. She had a few men she'd consider boyfriends, but there were several others that wouldn't qualify, depending on the definition. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by how many men she'd slept with; it just wasn't something she shared. And she didn't want to keep lying to these girls. "Girls, listen. I'm a lot older than you and let's just say that I've had my share of boyfriends. And you will too. The only thing I'm going to tell you is that you shouldn't rush into anything. Everything will happen when it's supposed to happen for you. You don't need to compare yourself to anyone else."

Olivia looked at Elizabeth specifically. "And no, I've never told anyone that I loved them." She said. "Now can we please change topics?" Olivia pleaded.

EOEOEOEOEO

They had been sitting in the sun for several hours, and Olivia was glad the conversation had turned to music and movies and most importantly, topics that required very little input from Olivia. She listened to their conversation, answering a question here and there, and just enjoying the chatter. The girls were right; the dynamics were definitely different without the boys. She even let Elizabeth paint her toenails. They were now some shade of coral that the girls assured her was perfect for summer.

Finally, she'd had enough sun and enough sitting. "I'm going to take a swim." She pushed herself up from her chair, adjusted her suit and waded out into the water. She dove in and swam under water for almost a full minute before she broke the surface. The water was cool and refreshing, and she flipped over on her back and floated for a bit, looking up at the nearly cloudless sky.

The peace was shattered a few seconds later when the girls ran into the water. They were laughing and shrieking as they all made their way to the swim platform. "C'mon Olivia!"

Elizabeth snagged her arm and dragged her towards the platform, and Olivia laughed. She was one of the girls now. They were all climbing up on the platform when they saw the boat coming back in.

"Glad we got here before the boys got back." Elizabeth said.

Olivia shielded her eyes from the sun with her hand, and watched the boys get off the boat. Elliot was right behind them, and she saw them all shed their life jackets. Two seconds later, all three of them leapt off the dock and swam straight for the platform.

Elizabeth and Emily started shrieking. "They're trying to take over the platform."

Olivia felt the whole thing rock as the boys grabbed on to the side.

"Get 'em Dad." She heard one of the boys say, and Olivia saw Elliot climbing up the ladder. Elizabeth was the first person he encountered, and he picked her up and tossed her into the water. She let out a loud shriek as she hit the water, and then she was joined by Emily. Elliot was roaring, and Olivia had to assume this was some game they played. The boys were still rocking the platform, yelling _King of the Mountain_ , and Olivia watched as Elliot focused his attention on Kathleen. Kathleen was yelling and telling him to leave them alone, but there was a big smile on her face. Elliot cornered her and Jess, and moments later, they both jumped in the water before Elliot could get his hands on them.

Olivia was in the opposite corner, and Elliot turned and faced her. He had a devilish grin in his eyes and once again, Olivia could see the little boy in him. She narrowed her eyes and she stretched out her right arm and pointed a finger at him. "Elliot Stabler. Don't you dare!" She said in her best _don't fuck with me_ voice. It wasn't that she minded getting wet, but she wasn't going to be tossed around like one of the kids, and she wasn't going to let him win another one of his stupid contests.

Elliot just stood and grinned at her, and Olivia could hear the boys chanting. The girls had all moved into shallower waters and she could hear them behind her, chanting her name. She felt like she was in some ridiculous cage match; she had nowhere to go.

Elliot took a step towards her, and he saw her narrow her eyes further. He knew this was a stupid game, but hey, if she was on the platform, she was fair game. She could jump off if she didn't want to play. But he knew Olivia, and he knew she wouldn't back down.

Olivia knew the best defense was a good offense, and she tried to decide if she could push him off the edge if she charged him. That would probably send her over the edge as well, and she wasn't sure about all the rules of this stupid game, but she was pretty sure Dickie and Josh would climb up and lay claim.

Olivia racked her brain for another strategy, and she saw Elliot's eyes dip down slightly. She bit back a smile; her strategy set. Olivia looked quickly right and left, but the boys were staying well below the platform deck. The girls were behind her. Very slowly, Olivia reached up to the strap of her bikini top. She ran her finger down the inside of the seam, pulling the material just a little lower on the swell of her breast. She didn't dare look at Elliot as she ran her finger back up. She knew she was playing dirty, but Elliot was the one that had taught her to use the tools at your disposal. She did it again, daring to go just a little lower. She wasn't even close to being completely indecent, but she hoped she was having the intended effect.

Elliot saw Olivia as she toyed with her bikini top. He knew exactly what she was up to; distraction was always a good tactic. But even knowing what she was up to, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her. The kids were all still chanting. They couldn't see what was going on, so they were still yelling for their respective teams. As far as they knew, it was a standoff.

He wondered how far she'd take it.

Olivia dropped her hand to her stomach and flattened her palm on her abdomen. She moved her hand down until her middle finger slid beneath the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She heard a sharp intake of breath from Elliot. _Bingo_. She took another small step forward, assuming his attention was focused elsewhere. She was starting to close the distance between them. Another 30 seconds or so, and hopefully she'd be close enough for her to leap at him and push him off without taking her with him.

Elliot let out a low growl. Even though he knew it was all a slow tease, it was working. He could feel a flush through his body, and he had to end this before things got out of control. He tore his eyes from her hand, and looked up at her eyes. He knew when his eyes connected with hers that she knew the jig was up, but she was too slow to react and too close to retreat.

"Looks like someone needs to cool off." In two strides he was on her, and he scooped her up in his arms. Olivia screamed, but it was too late as he moved to the edge and dropped her in the water. He stood on the platform as the boys scrambled up, and he beat on his chest and let out a growl like King Kong.

Olivia spluttered her way to the surface, still somewhat surprised that Elliot had picked her up and tossed her in the water. She thought she'd been doing a good job of distracting him, but apparently not. Proving her point that Elliot had no interest in her.

The boys were charging around the platform, yelling taunts at the girls. Elliot dove off the platform, just a few feet from where Olivia was treading water. He grabbed her feet and she kicked at him as he tugged her under water. He wrapped an arm around her waist as they both bobbed to the surface, and he pulled her back against his body. "You don't play fair Benson." He whispered in her ear. He released her then, and pushed off back towards the platform, charging up the ladder with a roar.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia'd had enough of the sun and the water. She heard the kids yelling and screaming as she headed back into the house. She pulled a beer out of the refrigerator and took a long drink. She thought about Elliot, and what he'd whispered in her ear.

The minute she thought he had no interest, he said or did something that made her think otherwise. She headed into her bedroom, taking another drink from her bottle of beer. She needed another shower…and then a nap.

EOEOEOEO

Dinner was home-made pizzas and as soon as they were done eating, the kids started a rousing game of Monopoly. Elliot opened a couple of beers and handed one to Olivia and nodded out towards the deck. "I'm going to get the bonfire started. You want to gather up the things for the S'mores and meet me down by the fire pit?"

Olivia nodded and watched as he disappeared. The man had finally gotten dressed, but he was wearing a hooded sweatshirt over his shirt…probably hiding the holes…and a pair of jeans. His ass looked great in jeans…

Olivia shook her head, and moved to gather up the graham crackers, marshmallows and chocolate. She went back into her room and grabbed a lightweight sweater to throw on over her long t-shirt and leggings, and slipped on her Converse. She had felt the chill in the air through the French doors, and didn't want to be cold by the fire.

As she came out of her room, she saw the game had already deteriorated, and the kids started heading down to the fire. She followed them, juggling all the food, and she could see that Elliot already had a roaring fire going.

The kids circled around, and they took turns telling bad jokes and ghost stories and challenging each other over stupid things. The night air was cooling considerably, and the kids started disappearing two by two. Just as the last of the twilight disappeared over the lake and darkness settled in, Kathleen and Jess said goodnight.

"It's getting cold." Olivia said quietly, listening to the sound of insects and the snap of the fire.

"C'mere." Elliot said. He tugged Olivia over towards him, but she pulled back slightly. "C'mon. I'm not going to bite." He teased. Olivia let him pull her over to where he was sitting on one of the lounge chairs, and she settled between his legs. Elliot wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Is that better?"

Olivia's heartbeat accelerated, and she couldn't say anything. She could feel his body heat seep into her chilled body; he had her snugged tight against his chest and his breath was warm in her ear. She swallowed hard and just stared at the fire, her mind racing. A few seconds later, she felt Elliot's hand over hers, and he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"El…" Olivia said softly.

"Hmm." His voice was a light hum against her skin.

"What are we doing?" she whispered.

"I don't know." Elliot answered honestly. He hesitated a second. "Do you want me to stop?"

Olivia inhaled and let out her breath slowly. She closed her eyes, and squeezed Elliot's hand slightly. "No."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm having so much fun writing this story and I love all the comments and reviews! Seems like everyone is having fun reading it too! I appreciate your patience waiting for this update and I hope it's worth the wait. Thanks!

 **Day 4**

Elliot woke up more confused than ever. He had lain awake for hours after Olivia left him at the fire, their last words echoing in his mind.

 _Do you want me to stop?_

 _No._

He didn't know what the hell he was doing…what they were doing. When he said he'd invited her up here as a friend…that he didn't have any ulterior motives…he'd meant it. At least he thought he'd meant it. But then he thought about the moment the kids had suggested he invite Olivia. It had felt like the most natural thing in the world. He'd been excited. More than he should have been considering he spent almost every waking moment with her.

So, _did_ he have ulterior motives?

 _Did she?_

He'd gone around and around about what he'd meant when he asked her if she wanted him to stop. What it meant when she said _no_.

Did it mean that they were just letting loose and having some fun, and that she was okay with what was happening? Did it mean she was willing to take it a little farther?

Was there a tipping point? A point of no return?

Did he care?

Did she?

It was at this point that he'd put a pillow over his head, wanting to scream. He'd taken a deep breath and thought carefully through everything that had happened over the past three days.

He realized that every day, it was like someone hit a reset button. Except things seems to go just a little farther than the day before. If anyone would have told him that three days into their vacation, he'd be watching Olivia taunt him in a small white bikini, he would have told them they were crazy.

Yet here they were.

He had finally fallen into a restless sleep, without any answers to his questions.

When he woke up, he decided that taking things as they came had worked so far, and that life was never predictable. And based on what had happened so far this week, neither was Olivia.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot looked at the clock and saw it was after 9. He'd been waiting for Olivia to get up for over an hour, and his impatience was growing. She'd been up well before 8 every day, and he wondered if she was hiding out in her room…if she'd been up half the night thinking about the same things he had been thinking about.

He walked quietly over to her room, and put his ear to the door. He didn't hear any sound, and he tapped his fingers lightly on the door. He waited a few seconds, but heard no response. He argued with himself about knocking again, or cracking the door open to see if she was still asleep. He finally gave in and opened the door just enough to poke his head inside. He was surprised to see the room was empty.

"Liv?" he called quietly. He pushed the door open and walked into the room. The bathroom door was open, and there was no light on. "Olivia?" He saw the bed was unmade, and he walked over to the bathroom just to make sure she wasn't in there. _What the hell?_ He had been up for at least an hour. He hadn't seen her on the deck, beach, or dock. He scrubbed a hand over his head, and then walked back to the door of her room. He closed the door behind him and stood outside her door for a minute, wondering where she could have disappeared to. As he pulled out his cell phone to call her, Elliot heard a noise at the front of the house. He turned to the left and saw the door open, and two seconds later, Olivia walked through.

Olivia froze when she saw Elliot, wondering what the hell he was doing standing outside her bedroom door. He had a guilty look on his face, but she saw it quickly morph into one of disbelief as he took in her running gear.

"Morning." Olivia said as she closed the door behind her and headed down the hallway towards him.

"You went for a run?" Elliot asked. He thought he'd been pretty clear yesterday that he didn't think running alone was a good idea.

"Yeah." Olivia said as she breezed by him and walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the pitcher of orange juice. She poured herself a glass and she heard Elliot huff as he walked into the room behind her. She turned around and saw him sitting on one of the stools. She could see the muscles in his jaw jumping and she knew he was biting back some comment that he knew she didn't want to hear.

"You should have woken me up." Elliot said. "I would have gone with you." He was treading lightly. He didn't want to start a fight, but he wanted to let her know he wasn't happy with her choice.

"I wanted to go alone." Olivia said. She had wanted an opportunity to clear her head. She hadn't slept well the night before. Her thoughts and emotions were all over the place, and when she woke up in the morning, she felt jumpy and unsettled. She couldn't wait to get out for a run and let the physical exertion take over. Olivia took a sip of juice, keeping her eyes on Elliot. He was clearly annoyed. "Stop being so…" She let out a sigh. "I run in the city by myself all the time."

Elliot knew it was true, and that the chances of something happening was probably a hell of a lot higher there. But there were also more people around to scare off a predator, or to help. He chose another tactic. "What if you had twisted an ankle or…"

Olivia let out a small laugh. She fished her phone out of her sports bra. "I would have called you." She smiled at his surprised reaction. "Can we just drop this please?" she asked, taking another sip of juice.

Elliot didn't want to drop it, but he knew it was in his best interest to do so. "Fine." Elliot said begrudgingly. "But if you want to go out on a run again, let me know and I'll go with you."

"You're impossible." Olivia said with a small laugh. "Now…do you care to tell me why you were loitering outside my bedroom door?"

Elliot had practically forgotten about that. "I was waiting for you to wake up because I need to go to town to pick up a few things."

"And you couldn't leave a note?"

"I want you to come with me. There's a great little family diner there and I was going to offer to buy you breakfast."

"Mmmm. Breakfast sounds great." Olivia said. She could practically smell the eggs and hash browns she was going to order. "Just let me take a quick shower." She drank the last of her juice and set the glass in the sink. She turned back to face Elliot and saw a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to say anything about my shirt?" Elliot asked.

"What?"

"You're always so concerned about what I'm wearing, so I took it up a notch today." Elliot stood up and turned around in place, and he heard Olivia laugh. "Why are you laughing? It doesn't have any holes in it."

Olivia saw he was wearing yet another pair of tan cargo pants and a faded Mets t-shirt. "Well, that's an improvement I guess." Olivia said with a small smile.

Elliot braced his arms on the counter and leaned towards her slightly. "You know, if you want to come up to my room, you can pick out something else and I can change."

Olivia heard a hint of innuendo in his voice and it surprised her slightly.

Elliot saw her eyes widen slightly…something no one else would notice…and he bit back a smile. His comment had obviously surprised her with his comment. One point in his favor.

Olivia came around the island, but stopped in front of where Elliot was standing. He turned to face her, and she looked at his shirt. She smoothed her hand over the front of his t-shirt, following the motion of her hand with her eyes.

Now it was Elliot's turn to be surprised. He watched her part her lips slightly as he eyes flashed back up to his. "You look fine." She said. Then he saw a sly smile, and she raised one eyebrow. "Besides, if I ever come to your room…" She trailed her fingers back up his chest. "It won't matter what you're wearing…" She leaned in slightly, dropping her voice to a husky whisper. "Because your clothes will be coming _off_."

Elliot was speechless as he watched her walk to her room. She never looked back.

 _Point, set, match._ _Benson._

EOEOEOEO

Olivia climbed into the Jeep, her hair still damp from her shower. She glanced over at Elliot and gave him a quick smile, wondering what she had set in motion with her comment this morning. Her boldness had surprised even her, but if things were going to keep ratcheting up, she wasn't going to let Elliot have all the fun. While it was fun to be the subject of his teasing, she loved to see his reaction to her. This morning had been priceless. He had actually been speechless.

Elliot wanted to make some snide remark about her clothes…or make some witty comment so she wouldn't know just how far she'd thrown him off balance this morning. But of course, she looked fabulous as usual. Her white denim shorts showed off plenty of leg, and she was wearing a cinnamon colored ribbed tank that showed off the color of her skin. He could see a black lacy strap from her bra, and he found himself wondering if she was wearing matching underwear.

Olivia saw Elliot giving her sideways glances as they started down the gravel road, and she bit back a smile. "Something wrong with what I'm wearing? My shirt doesn't have any holes in it." She teased.

Elliot laughed. "Nah. You look great as usual."

Olivia smiled. "Thanks. So, how far away is this town?"

"About 15 miles, give or take."

"Can we eat breakfast first?" Olivia asked. "I'm hungry."

"Your wish is my command." Elliot teased as they turned on to the asphalt road.

Fifteen minutes later, they were sitting in a booth, drinking coffee and making small talk. They talked about everything, except their jobs in the city and what had been happening between them that week at the lake house. Olivia relaxed a little as they talked about the kids and waterskiing and she didn't even give Elliot a hard time when he boasted about the way he'd cleared off the swimming platform they day before. He obviously wasn't going to bring up their conversation from the night before, and there was no way she was going to. She was glad there seemed to be some unwritten rule that they wouldn't talk about it. It seemed that somehow, talking about it would ruin things…and they both seemed to sense it.

Elliot reached over with his fork, and stabbed his fork into Olivia's hash browns. He saw her smile as he took a large forkful and stuffed it in his mouth.

"I was going to eat that." Olivia said, pretending to be annoyed.

"How many times do I have to tell you…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Olivia said, waving her hand and cutting him off. "If you're done eating my food, let's get the shopping done."

Elliot paid the check and they wandered out of the diner. "Let me show you around town a little before we hit the grocery store."

Olivia nodded and they headed down the sidewalk. Elliot explained that they were in the original downtown area, and Olivia could see the buildings were old. There was a newer grocery store and gas station on the edge of town, but they had managed to maintain the businesses. Olivia saw a hardware store, a dry cleaner/laundromat, a drugstore, a hair salon, a barber shop, florist and several other small shops. There was a lot of hustle and bustle in the town for late morning on a Tuesday.

"Looks like something's going on." Elliot said. He stopped to read a poster that was in the window of the hardware store, and Olivia walked up and stood next to him.

"Founder's Day." Elliot said. "Looks like there's a carnival here all week, and a big parade and picnic on Saturday."

"Too bad we're going home on Friday." Olivia said.

"Yeah, but we could go to the carnival tonight." Elliot said, turning towards Olivia. "Wouldn't that be fun?" he asked.

"I bet the kids would love it." Olivia said with a smile.

Elliot nodded. "I'm sure they would." He bumped his shoulder into Olivia's. "Me too. I used to like to take girls up on the Ferris Wheel." he said, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "The Ferris Wheel? That's where you made your moves?" she asked.

"I can't give away all my secrets." Elliot teased. He leaned in slightly, lowering his voice. "But maybe I'll ask you to ride with me tonight…and you can find out for yourself." He straightened up, brushed by her and headed down the sidewalk. He was half a block down when he realized Olivia wasn't beside him. He turned and saw her standing right where he'd left her. "Liv?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, I was just checking the times…" She tapped her finger on the glass. "For tonight." She had needed a few moments to collect herself after Elliot's last zinger. She ran her hand through her hair and rushed to catch up to him.

Things may have been ratcheting up slowly, but every conversation this morning had been laced with innuendo, and Olivia wondered where in the hell they were going to be by the time they got to the carnival.

EOEOEOEO

The kids were all up when they got back to the house, and Elliot pressed them into service. The boys attacked the bags of groceries, looking for chips and candy, and Elliot told them all about the carnival in town. The kids were excited, and they all agreed they would all grab their own dinners there. They decided to leave at 6:30 to be in town by 7, and then everyone went their separate ways.

Olivia heard the boys talking about going on the Wave Runners and the girls about swimming and sunning, and Olivia decided a quiet afternoon on the deck would be perfect. She felt like Elliot hadn't had any time alone with his kids, and she wanted some time alone too.

She changed into her black bikini, and grabbed her book. When she was settled on the lounge chair, she lay her head back and closed her eyes, letting the sun warm her skin. She could hear the kids yelling and screaming and laughing, and it made her smile. She could feel herself getting drowsy…her run and the big breakfast she ate were taking their toll. She roused herself and opened her book, glancing up occasionally to watch Elliot and the kids.

Elliot ran the boys around on the Wave Runners for quite a while, and then the girls got involved. Kathleen had passed her water safety test, so she was racing around the lake on the other one, with Jess on the back. Elliot kept looking furtively at the beach and the dock every time he made a loop back around, but he didn't see her. He wondered where she was, or what she was doing, but he let it go and focused on the kids. He loved spending time on the lake, and they were having a great time.

The kids had finally seemed to get their fill, and they hit the beach and the swimming platform. Elliot docked the Wave Runner, took off his life jacket and headed across the beach. When he reached the stairs, he got a glimpse of Olivia laying in the lounge chair. He climbed the stairs quietly, stopping before he had climbed the last two steps. He folded his arms on top of the railing and rested his chin on top of his arms, taking in the sight in front of him. Olivia was sound asleep, with a book laying in her lap. Her head was turned slightly to the side, and her bangs were falling across her forehead, covering one eye. She was wearing that damn black bikini, and her skin was several shades darker than when she had arrived. Her hands were lying loosely, one on the book and the other by her side, and her long legs stretched out towards him. He could see her painted toenails, and it made him smile. He knew Liz had painted them, but it made him wonder if she was the type that went for pedicure…if she had been hiding lacquered toenails inside her little black boots all these years.

He knew he shouldn't be standing her ogling her…but she looked so peaceful…and so devastatingly beautiful…that he couldn't tear his eyes away from her. He wanted to lean over her and kiss her ever so gently, and the need to do it welled up inside of him. But then the spell was broken as he saw her eyes start to flutter, and he stood up, moving up the last few steps.

Olivia opened her eyes and then lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the sun. She saw Elliot standing there and she brushed her hair out of her face. He had a big grin on his face, and her eyes trailed over his bare chest before meeting his eyes again.

"Morning sunshine." Elliot said with a big grin on his face. "Did you have a nice nap?"

"How long was I out?" Olivia asked as she stretched her legs and arched her back slightly. She was stiff from laying in the same position so long.

Elliot looked away quickly when Olivia arched her back. A man could only take so much… "I have no idea. I've been out on the lake with the kids." He saw the kids were all heading back towards the house; undoubtedly looking for food. He turned back to Olivia and jerked his head towards the lake. "Let's go for a swim. Cool off."

Olivia had to admit she was warm. There was a light sheen of perspiration covering her skin, and her back was worse. "OK." She started to climb out of the lounge chair. "But I'm not playing that game where you're pushing me off the platform."

Elliot laughed as he headed down the stairs. "Today, you get a pass."

Olivia watched as Elliot ran down the dock and cannonballed off the end. He let out a yell as he hit the water, and the giant splash he created sent water up on to the dock and sprayed her. The water felt cold on her hot skin, and she let out an unintended shriek. Elliot was treading water about six feet out from the end of the dock.

"C'mon Liv." Elliot yelled. "Jump in."

"It's cold!" Olivia said, dipping one foot into the water.

"Don't be such a girl." Elliot yelled. "It's better if you just get it over with. Jump in!" Elliot started swimming towards the dock and Olivia knew she had had about 30 seconds until he reached the dock and pulled her in. When Elliot was about a foot from the dock, she lifted her arms and executed a perfect dive, right over his head. She pushed forward underwater, kicking her feet and using her arms to pull her through the water, until she couldn't hold her breath any longer. She surfaced and looked back quickly, trying to find Elliot, but she had gotten turned around under water, and when she found the dock, he wasn't there. A few seconds later, she felt someone tug at her feet, and she held her breath as she was pulled back under water.

Elliot felt Olivia kick her legs, and she nailed him in the chest. It caused him to open his mouth and he took in a mouthful of water. He pushed himself to the surface, coughing and sputtering, and a few seconds later, he saw Olivia break the surface in front of him. "I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"You're going to pay for that Benson." Elliot teased, and he pushed off towards her.

Olivia glanced over at the platform, knowing that was going to be her best option. She dove under water, headed for the platform. She didn't waste any time looking back. She reached for the ladder and grabbed hold just as she felt Elliot's fingers graze her ankle. She pulled her legs in quickly, and scrambled up the ladder. She turned at the top of the ladder, just as Elliot's head popped above the surface.

Elliot saw the grin on Olivia's face, and he knew she was pretty pleased with herself. She was standing with her arms crossed as the water from the lake streamed down her body, and her chest heaved slightly from the exertion of the last few minutes.

Olivia saw him put a foot on the first rung of the ladder. "I don't think so Stabler."

"You're not going to share?" Elliot asked, swinging his other foot on to the bottom rung.

"Possession is 9/10ths and all that…" Olivia said. "I'm not sure why I should."

Elliot knew he could easily charge up the ladder, and throw her off the platform. But he was interested in what she was going to do. He'd already told her she had a free pass; so, he wasn't quite sure why she was challenging him now. "Do I have to remind you that I tossed your ass off the platform yesterday?"

"Yes, but yesterday, you were already on the platform." Olivia leaned over slightly. "Today…you're not." Olivia gave him a slow smile. "Today, you have to get past me." She knew the ladder was the only way up. The way the platform was situated, the sides were so too high to reach from the water, no matter how ridiculously strong you were.

"You don't think I can get past you?" Elliot said, chuckling.

"I think if you thought you could get past me, you would have done it already." Olivia said.

Elliot cursed under his breath because she was right. If he surged up the ladder, he knew she'd fight him, and he didn't want her to get hurt. She could hit the platform and crack her head, or worse yet, get tangled up in the ladder somehow. He really had no intention of throwing her off the platform; she was the one that had started this game.

Olivia looked down at Elliot as he stood on the bottom run. His face was even with her upper thighs, and her instinct was to take a step backwards. But she wanted to see what he was going to do.

Elliot looked up at her. "Liv, let me up." He flashed her a smile, and then she saw him climb up to the next rung of the ladder. His bare chest brushed her thighs and her breath hitched. He had done that on purpose.

"No." She said, taking in a deep breath, but holding her ground. She unfolded her arms and grabbed the top of the ladder.

"Olivia…" Elliot said. He moved up one more rung, and this time, his chest brushed her bare abdomen. He heard a small gasp from her, and he knew exactly what she was feeling. He was keeping his eyes trained on hers, but his entire body was aware of every point of contact.

"You're not going to get past me." Olivia challenged, her voice barely audible as she struggled for breath. She could still feel Elliot's skin against her stomach with each breath he took, and she swallowed hard in anticipation of what he'd do next.

"Last chance…" Elliot said, his voice deep and husky. He could feel the heat low in his belly, and he was trying hard to control his body's reaction. He pulled himself up to the next rung, and he heard a small gasp escape her lips as his chest grazed against her breasts. He pressed his body more tightly against hers, and he could feel her peaked nipples poking through the fabric of her swimsuit. He was lost now…unable to believe he was standing here so intimately against her body.

Olivia froze. She could feel the hard length of him pressed into her upper thigh and his hot breath on her neck. She knew she should move, but she didn't want to. The only thing she could think about was that she wanted more contact…she wanted him to touch her. She wanted to touch him.

Elliot couldn't take much more of this. The only thing he could think about now was laying her down on this platform and running his hands over her skin…

"Dad!"

Elliot's body jerked, and the spell was broken. Olivia stepped back quickly, putting some space between Elliot and her. She turned and saw the boys tearing down the stairs. Olivia turned back and saw Elliot standing where she'd left him, his eyes trained on hers. She saw something in his eyes…something she couldn't quite identify. But then she heard the boys' feet hit the dock. She gave him a small smile, then turned and dove into the water.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia was pulling on her jeans, trying to decide if she was ready to spend the evening at the carnival. Things had gotten pretty intense on the lake…and she hadn't been sure if she was upset or relieved when the boys stormed out of the house and down to the lake. She had stepped back instantly, and dove into the water, and had made her way back to the house. She'd been sequestered in her room since then, trying to regain her composure and get the image of Elliot's ripped body out of her mind. She chastised herself for acting like some foolish girl and for allowing herself to get so worked up so quickly.

Maybe it had just been too long since she'd had sex. At least, with something that didn't require batteries.

Or maybe Elliot was just ridiculously sexy. She could feel his hard length against her leg and it made her weak with want.

Olivia startled when she heard a knock on the door. She heard Elliot's voice.

"Almost ready? The natives are getting restless."

Olivia could hear the kids out in the family room, and the volume had been escalating for the past 15 minutes. "Be out in a minute." She pulled on a white t-shirt and sat on the bed to put on her Converse. Olivia popped into the bathroom one last time to check her hair, and decided to throw it in a loose ponytail. She grabbed a lightweight grey sweater off the bed, and rushed out of her room just as everyone was pushing their way out the front door. Olivia was at the back of the pack, and Kathleen sidled up next to her as they walked out.

"Have fun on the lake today?" Kathleen asked with a big grin on her face. And then she ran to catch up with Jess.

EOEOEOEO

Olivia didn't want things to be awkward, so the minute she got into the Jeep, she launched into a financial discussion. She didn't have to fight too hard to get Elliot to agree that tonight was on her, and while she was happy about that, she was kind of surprised. She hadn't paid for a thing all week, and she definitely owed him. When they arrived, Elliot laid out the rules. Everyone meet near the ticket booth at 830, and then again at 10 to leave. Everyone stay in their pairs. No one leave the carnival grounds. No hanging out with other kids. That comment was directed more at Kathleen and Jess, and the both rolled their eyes. Olivia handed every duo some cash, and a fistful of ride tickets she'd purchased. The kids were gone in seconds.

"You gave them too much money." Elliot said as they started to walk slowly into the carnival.

"It's my treat. You don't get a say." Olivia replied, giving him a smile as she glanced over at him.

Elliot grunted. "I hope they'll be okay." Elliot said, looking around the carnival.

Olivia followed his gaze. "It's not that big of a place. How much trouble can they get in to?"

"You don't know my kids very well…" Elliot said with a chuckle. He glanced over at Olivia, happy to see that things weren't strained between them. He didn't regret one second of what happened today…but he hadn't been sure of how she felt. He had worried she would bow out of the carnival tonight, so he was incredibly happy when she had emerged from her room, ready to go.

"I'm famished." Olivia said. "Let's get something to eat."

Elliot laughed. "I always wonder how you eat as much as you do and look like…" he waved a hand at her. "that."

"It's called the gym El." Olivia said. "And it's why I went running this morning."

"Don't remind me about that." Elliot said, flashing her an annoyed look.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Don't start. Now pick something to eat. I'm buying."

They ended up sharing a couple of different foods from a few different vendors, and they wandered around and took in the rest of the carnival while they ate. There were a lot of people, and they talked about all the summer people that blew up the population and provided a lot of great opportunity for people-watching. They ran into different pairs of kids every once in a while, but Olivia was surprised at how little they did, considering that the carnival wasn't that large. They had sampled other foods, browsed in some of the shops, and even played a few of the carnival games. Elliot groused about the fact that there wasn't a Ferris Wheel, and Olivia couldn't help but laugh.

The sun was starting to dip lower in the sky, casting shadows on the carnival grounds. The neon lights were lit, adding an eerie glow to the entire place. They were walking over to the other end of the carnival; they could hear music playing, and people seemed to be moving in that direction. As they walked along, Elliot slid his hand into Olivia's, and intertwined his fingers with hers. "This okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia said quietly, giving him a sideways glance and a small smile.

"I know I told you this already…" Elliot started. "But I'm really glad you're here." He squeezed her hand, and he smiled when she squeezed back.

"I'm glad I came." Olivia said, and she meant it. Despite the uncertainty of what was happening here, she was really having a good time. They turned the corner, and Olivia saw Kathleen and Jess headed in their direction. She quickly tried to pull her hand from Elliot's, but he held her tightly.

"It's okay." He said.

Olivia took a deep breath. Elliot hadn't heard Kathleen's comment about their _encounter_ on the lake, but she wasn't going to be the one to tell him.

"Hey Dad! Hey Olivia!" Kathleen said, a smirk on her face as the both came to a stop. "The band is kind of lame, but I guess there are fireworks at ten. In that open field past the rides. Can we stay?"

Elliot looked at his watch and saw it was already almost 9:30. "OK. I think I have a few blankets in the back of the Jeep. I'll go get them. You text Liz and Dick and let them know about the change in plans. Have them meet us here…" Elliot looked at the booth next to them. "Outside the beer tent, in 15 minutes." He released Olivia's hand. "I'll be right back."

The other kids started to show up, and Elliot was back with two blankets in his arms a few minutes after the boys had arrived. They all started to troop over to the empty field, and they could see that it was starting to fill up. Most of the people had blankets, but some had collapsible chairs. They also saw several people just camped in the grass. The two boys took off, and Elliot yelled after them to meet at the ticket booth right after the fireworks ended. The girls each grabbed a blanket from his arms, and they went to find their own space.

"I guess we're sitting on the grass." Elliot said. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Olivia said. She ran her hands over her arms, feeling the chill from the night air set in. "I should have had you grab my sweater."

Elliot ran his hands up and down her arms. "I'll go get it."

Olivia shook her head. "I can't imagine the fireworks are going to last that long. I'll be fine."

They heard the first firework streak across the sky and Elliot tugged Olivia down to the ground. He let himself fall backward until he was lying down, and he pulled Olivia down until she was lying in the crook of his arm.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked, adjusting herself against his body.

"It's easier to watch fireworks when you're laying down." Elliot said, giving her a small squeeze. "And I'm keeping you warm."

"Hmmm." Olivia said. The man did radiate a tremendous amount of body heat, and she could feel the chill leaving her body. She loved having the opportunity to be so close to him, and her body seemed to remember everything that had happened on the lake today. It wouldn't be long before she would be overheated.

They oohed and awed with the rest of the crowd, and they both commented on the impressive display for such a small town.

A waterfall of white lights rained through the sky. "Those are my favorite!" Olivia exclaimed, and she let out a small laugh when it was followed by another. She felt Elliot shift beside her, but she kept her eyes trained on the fireworks.

Elliot had rolled over on his side, but kept his arm beneath Olivia's head. He looked down at her, and he could see the look of pure delight on her face. He loved seeing her like this…free from the weight of the victims and the horrific things they saw every day. She looked relaxed…happy…and absolutely gorgeous.

Olivia felt Elliot's eyes on her, and her breath hitched when her eyes met Elliot's. His eyes were dark, and the intensity in them was knocking her off-center. Her heartrate soared when he reached up with his left hand and brushed her hair back from her face. He leaned even closer…and Olivia felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Did I tell you how happy I am that you're here?" Elliot whispered as his fingers brushed through her hair again.

"I think you mentioned it." Olivia managed to say, her voice tiny.

Elliot trailed his fingers down her cheek. "Did I tell you how absolutely beautiful you are?"

"El…" She barely got his name out before she saw him moving closer. A mere second later, he was pressing his lips against hers. It was gentle…slow and sweet…nothing like she imagined a kiss with Elliot would be. She couldn't keep a small moan from escaping, and it seemed to be the encouragement he needed. Elliot cocked his head slightly, deepening the kiss, and Olivia wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him closer. He pulled her bottom lip between his, and then released her…exploring…tasting…teasing.

Elliot knew he had to stop…or he'd never want to stop. He pulled away from the kiss, wrapping his hand around her arm and pulling it down from his neck. He looked down at Olivia, still holding her arm near his head. He eyes moved back and forth between hers, trying to gauge her reaction. He hadn't planned on kissing her…it just seemed like the right thing at that moment…and he hoped he hadn't ruined everything. "Liv…I'm…I didn't…" He actually had no idea what to say.

Olivia pulled her arm from his hand, and cupped his cheek. "Who needs a Ferris Wheel?" She pulled Elliot back down towards her, and opened her mouth to him as the fireworks finale lit the sky above them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Day 5**

Elliot wandered down to the kitchen, hoping to see Olivia in the kitchen. He hadn't really had a chance to talk to her after the fireworks the previous night. The kids had been wired after the carnival and they had rallied to watch a movie when they got back. Olivia had been sitting next to Elizabeth, per his youngest daughter's request, and Olivia had dozed off halfway through the movie. Elliot had awoken her and sent her to bed, but with a room full of kids, he couldn't kiss her good night. He wanted to make sure she wasn't having any regrets after having a night to think about what had happened.

When he got down the stairs, he was disappointed to see her bedroom door was closed and the kitchen was empty. He got a whiff of coffee, and then noticed the French doors were open a crack. He walked over and opened the door, looking out on the deck. He didn't see anyone, and he opened the door a little wider and slipped outside. It was a beautiful morning. The sun was low in the sky, streaking through low, wispy clouds. The lake was calm, and a fine mist hung low over the water. Elliot saw Olivia, sitting at the end of the dock. Her legs were pulled up to her chest, and her arms were wrapped around her legs. She had her black leggings pulled up to just below her knees, as if she'd been dangling her feet in the water. She smiled when he saw she was wearing the gray sweatshirt he'd left in the family room last night. He saw a mug of coffee on the dock next to her.

Elliot went back inside and poured himself some coffee, hoping Olivia wouldn't mind having some company. He padded down the stairs in his bare feet, trying not to disturb the quiet. When he stepped out on the dock, he was surprised to see that Olivia didn't turn to look at him. He hesitated for a second, but then kept walking down the dock.

"Good morning." Elliot said quietly.

Olivia dropped her head back and looked up at him, flashing him a small smile as he stood slightly behind her and to her left. "Morning."

"Do you want some company?"

"Sure." Olivia reached over and grabbed her mug, making room for Elliot.

Elliot sat down, letting his legs dangle down off the end. "Ohhh. That's cold." Elliot said as his feet hit the water.

"That's why I'm sitting like this." Olivia said with a quiet laugh.

Elliot looked over at her, and saw she was looking at him.

"How can you sit like that?" He asked. She still had her knees pulled to her chest. Her feet were flat on the dock, and her right arm was wrapped around them. She was facing him, but she had laid her head against her knees.

"Yoga." Olivia said. She knew she had a small smile on her face. It had been there since she'd woken up this early this morning. She had been sitting down here for what seemed like a long time, replaying the scene from last night in her mind. Sitting here, she'd been struck with the realization that she wasn't riddled with doubt…worry…concern about repercussions. For the first time in her life, she wasn't overthinking this. She had thrown all caution to the wind, ignoring the rules that had kept them in place for so long.

And Elliot had kissed her.

"How'd you sleep?" Elliot asked, noticing the small smile on her face.

"Really good, but I woke up as soon as the sun started to come out." Olivia put her chin on her knees and looked back out over the water. "It's such a beautiful morning. I caught the sun just as it was coming up over the trees across the lake." She said, continuing to speak in hushed tones. She lifted her head and turned to look at him again. "What about you? Did you watch the entire movie?"

"Yes, unlike some people…" Elliot teased.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I'm on vacation. I can be lazy."

"True." Elliot said. He looked out at the lake. He was happy that Olivia was making small talk, but he had no idea what she was thinking. "Olivia." Elliot moved his feet in the water and looked back over at her. "About last night…"

Olivia reached out with her left hand and rested it on his arm. "El please…" She said softly. "Don't."

Elliot stared into her eyes for a moment. She was pleading with him and he understood what she was saying. For the first time, they were being honest about their feelings and desires…and they weren't talking and overanalyzing, or questioning whether or not they should or shouldn't. He was glad she was feeling the same way he did. He gave her a small smile and he saw her relax.

Olivia slid her hand up his arm. "Now, aren't you going to kiss me good morning?"

Elliot was more than happy to oblige. He leaned over and felt Olivia's hand slide to the back of his neck. He kissed her gently as he ghosted the palm of his hand over her right cheek. He tasted the bitterness of the coffee and something sweet from her lip balm and he smiled as he pulled away. "Good morning."

Olivia pulled her hand from his body and looked back out at the lake. "It is a great morning." She ran her tongue over her lips, tasting him. She had spent the morning snuggled in his sweatshirt; the smell of him so familiar…comforting. She had almost pinched herself to make sure this was real.

"Go out to dinner with me tonight." Elliot said on a whim. He looked over at Olivia and saw as she turned her head to look at him, surprise in her eyes. "There's a big resort on the other side of the lake and they have a great restaurant right on the water."

"What about the kids?" Olivia asked.

"I'll make dinner for them and we can go a little later. Believe me, they'll be happy to have the house to themselves for the evening." He didn't know why he hadn't thought of it sooner, but a nice quiet evening with Olivia would be perfect. "What d'ya think?"

"I think it sounds wonderful." Olivia said. She let her legs down and let them dangle off the dock again, gasping slightly as her toes hit the cold water. She picked up her mug and took a long sip, and she saw Elliot do the same. She reached out her left hand and set it on the dock, in the space between them, as she continued to stare out at the lake. A few seconds later, Elliot wrapped his hand around hers, and they watched the sun creep slowly into the sky and burn off the mist from the lake.

EOEOEOEO

The kids seemed to realize that the days were going by quickly, and as Elliot worked to keep the platter of pancakes full, there was non-stop buzz about the things they wanted to do that day. They were all sitting down at the table finally, and Elliot promised a day of water-skiing and rides on the Wave Runner, and even agreed to take the boys fishing again later in the afternoon. Olivia gave him a funny look, because she wasn't sure how he was going to fit it all in, but that was his problem.

"Tonight, Liv and I are going to Weiden's Lodge for dinner." Elliot said, once the clamor had died down and everyone was eating.

"I want to go out to dinner." Said Dickie, from his spot on the bench between Luke and Kathleen.

Olivia saw Kathleen hit Dickie in the arm with the back of her hand. "No, you don't." Kathleen said, and she looked up at Olivia, trying to conceal a smile.

"Yes, I do!" Dickie said, pushing Kathleen with his arm.

"I like Weiden's." Elizabeth chimed in. "And Emily's never been there."

"You're not the boss of me." Dickie said rudely as he pushed Kathleen into Jess.

"Hey!" Said Jess as she dropped her fork and it clattered on the plate.

"Dad can we please come along?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm older than you so you have to listen to me and I say shut up." Kathleen yelled at Dickie as she shoved him hard, pushing him into Luke.

Luke was holding a glass of milk and it spilled all over his plate. "Hey!" He yelled as he jumped up.

"Enough!" Elliot roared and everyone froze in place. He grabbed a stack of napkins and started sopping up the mess the milk had made, and Olivia bit back a smile. It was amazing how one little statement got the whole group going. She imagined Elliot had been through similar nights like this at home. "Olivia and I are going to dinner. By ourselves. End of story." He got up and found a clean plate for Luke, and piled it with fresh pancakes and sausage. "I'll make dinner for you here, and you guys can watch movies or play video games or whatever it is you want to do." He raised an eyebrow at Kathleen. "Well, not whatever you want to do…but you know what I mean." He took a bite of sausage. The kids were all still staring at their plates. "Now, finish your breakfast so we can get out on the lake." Elliot looked over at Olivia, and shook his head, but she just gave him a smile and went back to her breakfast.

The minute they were done eating, the kids were clearing the dishes and headed outside. Elliot yelled after them to stay close until he got out there, and he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Kids."

EOEOEOEOEO

The kids seemed to have forgotten about dinner, and Olivia took her place on the boat as spotter. She was sporting her white bikini, and she saw Elliot watching her as she moved into the bow of the boat. She could hear the kids arguing about the order again, as they got their gear together and sunscreen applied. She grabbed her own bottle of sunscreen from the seat, and squirted some of the white cream into her hand. Time to have a little fun.

Elliot watched as Olivia very slowly and very deliberately applied the sunscreen across her chest, slipping her fingers beneath the seam of her bikini top. She smoothed lotion over her stomach, doing the same with her bikini bottoms. When she squirted lotion on her upper thighs, he had to look away. He could feel his body reacting to this private show, and he wasn't going to be sporting a hard-on as he pulled his kids around the lake. But his baser thoughts got the better of him and he looked back just as she was smoothing the lotion down on her inner thighs. He bit down hard on the inside of his mouth; hoping the pain of it would keep him from groaning out loud.

He was starting to realize that Olivia had a side of her he hadn't been privy to until now…a side of her that he wanted to know better…and that could very well be the death of him.

Olivia could see Elliot in her peripheral vision, and while it was certainly fun to tease him, there was a part of her that felt bad about it. But the man made it so damn easy. And turnabout was fair play. He walked around without a shirt on most of the time; and the thin material of his swimsuit did nothing but accentuate his physique. She'd had her eyes trained on him as he had attached the ropes to the boat, lifted the skis off the dock and piled up lifejackets. The way his muscles…his entire body…moved so fluidly…with so much strength. She'd found herself thinking about the way his body had felt when she was pressed up against him, and she could feel a dull ache starting to form.

"You guys almost ready?" Elliot yelled back to the kids, tearing his eyes from Olivia.

"Just one more minute!" Dickie yelled.

Olivia took that opportunity to get up and walk over to where Elliot was standing. Elliot looked up, narrowing his eyes as she approached.

Olivia parted her lips and held up the lotion. "Do my back?" Without waiting for a response, Olivia turned around, and braced her hands on the control console. "I don't want to burn."

Elliot almost choked when he saw her drop her head. The way she was standing there…arms braced…so much bare skin, ass out slightly…

All the breath left his body as he imagined slipping those bikini bottoms down and wrapping his hands around her hips…

 _Forgive me Father, for I have sinned._

"El?" Olivia lifted her head and looked back at him, seeing the darkness in his eyes.

This woman was pure sin…and she knew it. All that sexual energy directed right at him, and he felt like he could combust on the spot. He gripped the bottle of lotion in his hand. He wanted to touch her…he needed to touch her…

"OK Dad." Dickie yelled. "We're ready!"

Olivia stood up and grabbed the lotion from his hand. "Maybe when we get a break." She said. She gave him a small smile and walked back up to the bow of the boat.

Elliot sat down in the driver's seat, and tried to get himself under control. Focus on the lake…on the kids…on anything but the vixen perched in the bow of his boat.

EOEOEOEOEO

Each of the kids had taken two turns at waterskiing, and once again, Kathleen had driven the boat so Elliot could go around. Olivia watched with fascination…the power in his legs…the way his wet suit clung to his thighs…to everything. She should have blushed with the thoughts she was having…especially sitting next to Elliot's daughter.

The Wave Runners were next, and Olivia took a swim to cool off while they zoomed around the lake. When Elliot dropped off his last rider, and stopped close to where Olivia was bobbing in the water. "C'mon Liv. You haven't had a ride yet."

"That's OK." Olivia said, wondering if there was a double meaning there, but then deciding she had sex on the brain.

"C'mon. Just a quick ride. Get your life jacket." Elliot said.

Olivia knew he wasn't going to drop it, so she swam back to the dock, pulled herself up, and found a life jacket she could wear. She put it on and Elliot idled up to the end of the dock. He held her hand as she climbed on back, and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Or as well as she could with both their life jackets on. She was glad she had long arms.

Elliot put a hand over hers and squeezed. "Hang on!" He accelerated then, and Olivia felt herself almost fall backwards into the water. She tightened her arms around him, and then tightened her thighs against his. Elliot tore across the lake, and Olivia loved it. The speed and the feel of the wind whipping through her hair.

Elliot slowed down when he reached a small bay, and they idled slowly by some small cabins. A little farther in, she saw the trees thicken, and there appeared to be an opening for a small creek. Elliot stopped the Wave Runner. "What are you doing?" Olivia asked.

Elliot stood up and the Wave Runner rocked ominously. "I thought maybe you'd like a chance to drive." Elliot jumped in the water, and Olivia grabbed the seat in front of her to get from getting rocked off. Elliot grabbed the base and started to pull himself up, but Olivia had let go of the seat and she felt herself falling into the water.

Olivia broke the surface, bobbing up quickly because of the buoyancy of her life jacket. She saw Elliot sitting astride the seat, and he held out his hand to her. He pulled her up easily, and as Olivia put her right foot on the base, Elliot leaned forward and captured her lips in a quick kiss. He wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her up so she was sitting sideways on the seat. He brushed the hair back from her face and kissed her again.

His kiss surprised her, but she wasn't complaining. He kissed her more intently this time. Very different than gently, but tentative kisses from the night before. This was how she'd always imagined a kiss from Elliot would be, and she didn't want to stop.

Elliot broke the kiss and smiled at the expectant look on her face. "That's enough kissing for you." He teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes at him, but didn't have a witty remark. The man really did throw her off her game each time he touched her. She stood up and Elliot slapped her lightly on the ass. She looked back at him in surprise, but she didn't say anything. She felt Elliot scoot up behind her, and he squeezed his thighs against hers. He leaned over her slightly as he explained what all the gauges and dials meant, and Olivia found herself wishing they weren't wearing their life jackets. She wanted to feel Elliot's bare chest against her skin.

"Are you listening to me?" Elliot asked, when she didn't answer his question.

"Absolutely." Olivia said. She started the engine, and took off, nearly dumping Elliot off the back. He grabbed hold of her just in the nick of time.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia threw on some shorts and a tank top over her swimsuit when they got back. She wanted to wait to shower until she needed to get ready for dinner. Elliot had asked if she would mind helping or supervising the girls while they prepped things for dinner because he still needed to fulfill his promise to take the boys fishing.

The girls had the music cranked, and they were singing along and moving around the kitchen to the beat.

"What can I do to help?" Olivia asked, and Kathleen pointed to a pile of hamburger.

"Help me make hamburger patties." She yelled over the music.

"What is this?" Olivia asked, pointing to the radio.

"Fall Out Boy."

"Is that the name of the song or the band?"

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "The band. The song is Dance, Dance." She bumped Olivia's hip with her own. "I know my dad is tragically unhip, but I thought you were cool."

Olivia shook her head. "I'm definitely not cool." She said as she laughed. "I don't know anything about pop music." She bumped Kathleen's hip. "But I like this."

All the girls helped and it didn't take long for them to have everything ready to go for when Elliot returned. They all crashed on the large sectional, and Elizabeth turned the music up a little bit. A new song came on, and Liz got up and pulled Emily off the couch. They started dancing, and Olivia and the girls were laughing along with them.

"What's this?"

"Shakira…Hips Don't Lie." Kathleen yelled over the music.

Olivia nodded and watched the girls dance around the room before they crashed back on the couch. Another song came on right after that, and Kathleen answered before she could even ask.

"Golddigger. Kanye."

Olivia wondered if Elliot ever listened to the music his kids listened to, and she thought decidedly not. She didn't live under a rock; she recognized the names of some of the artists. But the only time she ever listened to the radio was when she and Elliot were on some boring stake-out, and typically Elliot settled on some classic rock station. She really didn't care and he seemed to enjoy it.

The girls started talking about leaving and getting back to the city, and the consensus seemed to be that they wanted to stay.

Kathleen turned to Olivia. "Are you having a good time up here?"

Olivia knew there was a subtext to Kathleen's question, but she wasn't going to get sucked into it. Olivia nodded. "I've never done anything like this."

The girls started peppering her with questions about her childhood, and Olivia maneuvered her way through the questions without revealing too much.

"I guess we're lucky our Mom and Dad like the outdoors and stuff." Elizabeth said after Olivia told them that her mother's idea of fun was browsing through old bookstores and wandering through art galleries. "I mean…"

"Yes, you are." Olivia said. She saw a look of uncertainty on Elizabeth's face at the mention of her mother, and Olivia wanted to let her know it was okay. She did feel a little strange a being here…being in a space that Kathy had once occupied. But it hadn't been seemed to be an issue for the kids, and she was grateful for that.

A new song came on the radio and all the girls squealed. They all got off the couch and Kathleen grabbed Olivia's hands and tried to pull her up as well.

Olivia shook her head. "I don't think so."

"It's Sexyback!" Kathleen said. "Justin Timberlake! Oh my God!"

Olivia watched the girls as they sang all the words…holding their thumbs up as microphones. Olivia couldn't help but laugh as they moved their hips, and danced around the room, and when Kathleen grabbed her hands a second time, she let herself be pulled up.

She started moving to the music, and picked up the lyrics to the chorus, and the next thing she knew, she was swaying her hips and moving around the girls, as the song played on.

Elliot heard the music as soon as he turned off the boat engine, and he frowned. The girls knew better than to blast the music so loudly. Sound really carried on the water. He turned to the boys. "You guys clean up the gear and I'm going to get dinner started." He pointed at them. "Stay out of the water."

The boys nodded and Elliot headed up the dock and to the house. He climbed up the stairs, but stopped when he got to the top step. The French doors were open, the music was loud, and he could see all the girls dancing to the beat. He smiled and started up the last step, but then Olivia came into view. He couldn't have been more shocked when he saw her dancing with them…he couldn't recall a time when he'd seen her dance. Of course, there wouldn't have been any reason to. But there she was, swaying her hips and moving to the beat, and he couldn't tear his eyes away. The way her body moved…it was sexy as hell…and all the thoughts he'd been having came bubbling back to the surface.

Olivia turned then and she saw Elliot standing on the deck, watching them…watching her…and she froze. She was slightly embarrassed at having been seen dancing like a teenaged girl, but she'd seen the look on Elliot's face, and it made her smile. She leaned over to Kathleen. "I think we're busted." She pointed out the door, and Kathleen scrambled to turn down the music as the song ended.

Elliot took the last step and then walked across the deck into the cabin. "What's going on in here?"

"We're having a dance party." Elizabeth said, walking up to her Dad and giving him a hug. "Do you want to dance?"

"Um…not to this kind of music." He raised an eyebrow and looked at Olivia. "I can't move like that. I'm an old man."

"You're not _that_ old Daddy." Elizabeth said, grabbing his arm.

Elliot lifted his arm, and Elizabeth kept hold until she was dangling a few inches off the ground, and she laughed. "Thanks for that Lizzie." He lowered his arm until her feet were back on the ground. "Ok. Who's hungry?"

EOEOEOEO

Olivia didn't know what to wear to dinner tonight and finally, she decided to enlist Kathleen's help. The girl was obviously tuned in to what was happening, so it couldn't hurt. And she had been to this place before, so she would know if Olivia was over or under-dressed.

Kathleen insisted Olivia wear a dress, so that narrowed her options considerably. She hadn't planned on any nights out, so she had only packed a few sundresses. Kathleen picked a dress that Casey had chosen…a simple white cotton sundress. The top cut across the swell of her breasts with a small V, and the two thin straps ran over her shoulders and crossed in the back. The loose material fell beneath her breasts and from where the straps met in the back, and the hem fell just above her knees. Kathleen picked out some tan leather sandals she had sitting in the closet, and Olivia stood in front of the full-length mirror, trying to decide if she liked it.

"Dad will love it."

"Kathleen…" Olivia said, turning to face her.

"What?" Kathleen had been lying on the bed, and she sat up. "Are you going to tell me there's nothing going on between you two?"

Olivia wasn't going to lie to the girl, but she also wasn't going to admit anything. Especially since she didn't know what it was herself. "Your dad and I are close friends."

Kathleen rolled her eyes at Olivia. "C'mon Olivia. We're all okay with it."

"What?"

"My sisters and me."

"You and your sisters talk about your Dad and me?" Olivia asked. She had to assume Dickie wasn't on board since Kathleen hadn't mentioned him.

Kathleen shrugged. "I mean…kind of. We've always liked you and we know how close you and Dad are and once Mom and Dad got divorced…" She shrugged again. "We just started to wonder if there was more there."

Olivia sat down on the bed next to Kathleen. "Kathleen, there has never been _anything_ between your Dad and me. I want to be very clear about that." She would be horrified if Elliot's kids thought she and Elliot had been messing around while he was married. It was bad enough that Kathy'd had her suspicions.

"We know that Liv. I know you and Dad would never do anything like that." Kathleen gave her a big smile. "But we're just saying that if you guys were to…get together…we'd be totally cool with it."

Olivia didn't know what to say.

"Not that you need our permission." Kathleen said quickly, and Olivia realized that the girl thought that maybe she had crossed some line.

Olivia put her hand over Kathleen's. "I appreciate it." It did mean something to her to know that Elliot's kids weren't going to hate her if anything did happen between them.

"So, you two _are_ together?" Kathleen asked excitedly.

Olivia didn't realize her comment had been construed as an admission. "I didn't say that." She said as she stood up. "And if there were, I wouldn't tell you."

"Whatever you say Liv." Kathleen hopped off the bed. "I'd better go check on Dad to see what God-awful thing he's wearing." She turned at the door. "You look great Liv." And then she was gone.

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was leaning against the island, feeling a little nervous as she waited for Elliot. Kathleen had been up there for the past 15 minutes, and she could envision the argument going on up there. She'd seen Elliot's wardrobe and knew Kathleen probably had a challenge on her hand.

She heard someone on the stairs, and she looked up and saw Kathleen sprinting down the stairs. "He'll be down in a few seconds." She said. "Have fun!" she yelled as she ran out the doors to join the other kids at the bonfire Elliot had started for them.

Kathleen had been right, and a few seconds later, Elliot emerged. He walked down the stairs, and Olivia saw he was wearing dark wash jeans and a long-sleeved, collared, white shirt. he had rolled the sleeves up on his arms, and something about it…he just looked so sexy as he sauntered down the stairs. As he got closer, she could see he had shaved, and he was grinning at her as he walked down the last of the stairs.

"I like your shirt." Olivia said as he walked over to where she was standing.

Elliot laughed. "Finally." He looked back and forth between her eyes. "I like your dress." The white material made her skin look even darker, and even though the dress wasn't fitted, she looked sexy in it. Maybe it was innocence of the white against the seductress he knew lay beneath. He reached up and brushed her hair back. "You look beautiful Liv." He whispered, and he saw a small blush in her cheeks. "I'm just going to go check in with the kids, and then we can go."

Olivia nodded and watched as he walked out to the deck. That man's ass in jeans…

Elliot came back inside a few minutes later and Olivia grabbed her small purse off the counter. Elliot motioned towards the door. "After you." He followed Olivia out to the Jeep, admiring the bare skin of her back, the way the straps appeared stark against her dark skin and how the material draped over her lower back and moved as she walked.

When Olivia reached the Jeep, Elliot opened the door for her. Olivia gave him a quick smile, and climbed inside. As Elliot climbed in, he saw Olivia arranging the skirt around her thighs, and she gave him an almost shy smile as he started the engine.

The situation felt a little strange to her, even though she'd eaten dinner with Elliot hundreds of times. "Are you sure the kids don't mind?"

"Nah. They like it when I'm not looking over their shoulders." He said with a laugh. "Besides, I've spent a lot of time with them this week. I deserve to have some fun." He winked at Olivia as he turned into the parking lot of the lodge.

Weiden's Lodge was pretty much what Olivia had expected. She had caught a glimpse of it when they'd been out on the lake, but it was set back in a bay, and she hadn't appreciated the size of it. It was a wooden structure, only about four stories high, but there were smaller, wooden cabins to the right and the left that ran around the bay. There were a lot of people coming in and out, and as she climbed out of the Jeep and walked towards the lodge, she caught a glimpse of the beach.

Elliot caught up to her, and she could feel his hand on the small of her back. It was such a small thing, but so unlike their typical day-to-day interaction, that it made her realize this was real. She was on a date…with Elliot.

"Everything okay?" Elliot asked as he opened the door for her.

Olivia gave him a quick smile. "Everything's fine."

The host showed them to a table out on a large dock that was overlooking the water, and they sat at a table for two near the railing. The heat of the day was still lingering, but there was a light breeze off the lake. White lights were strung on wires above them and around the entire deck, and it provided a soft glow. There were several couples, a few foursomes, and one larger group, but the conversation was quiet and Olivia could hear some soft music playing in the background.

"It's gorgeous." Olivia said as she looked out at the water. The sun had already set, but there was an orange glow low in the sky. She could see some kids running on the beach farther down, and she could see some bonfires burning outside of some of the small cabins.

"It's pretty nice. About the best we can do around here." Elliot said.

The waiter came, and Elliot ordered a bottle of wine once Olivia agreed to share it with him. Once the waiter brought the wine, they ordered dinner, and settled in.

"This is better than eating Chinese takeout in the break room." Olivia said as she took a sip of wine. She regretted it as soon as she said it. She hadn't even thought about anything work-related since she'd been here, and neither had Elliot, and she was sorry she'd brought it up.

"No argument here." Elliot said. "I could get used to living up here." He sighed. "Not that I could afford that house." He said with a laugh.

"You'd miss the city." Olivia said.

"Not really. The only reason I'd come back to the city would be to see you."

"You mean I don't get to stay up here with you?" Olivia teased.

"That could be arranged." Elliot said with a wink, and Olivia did blush this time. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush before." Elliot said. "Until this week."

Olivia put her hands to her cheeks. "It's the wine."

Elliot smiled and nodded, letting her get away with the excuse. He filled her glass. "Well, you'd better have some more then, because it looks good on you."

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing. Telling each other about the places they'd like to go in the world, about his kids and his dreams for them, and small things from their childhood that felt safe to talk about. By the time dinner was over, Olivia realized she was feeling the effects of the wine. Elliot lifted the second bottle and started to pour more into her glass, but she held up her hand.

"I think I've had enough." Olivia said.

"I'm driving, so you don't have to worry." Elliot said. He was happy to see Olivia relaxing and having a good time. "I'll get you home safely."

Olivia gave him a seductive smile. "Trying to get me to let go of my inhibitions?"

Elliot thought about the way she had teased him on the swim platform and on the boat. "I don't think that's a problem." He said with a laugh, but he put the bottle of wine down. "You want dessert?"

Olivia shook her head, wondering about his comment. She let it go. "I couldn't eat another bite." She lifted her hair off the back of her neck, trying to cool off. The night was still a little warm…or maybe it was the wine. "You anxious to get back to the kids?"

"Not particularly." Elliot said. "But if you're done, we could put the top down on the Jeep and go for a drive. Try to cool off."

"Or we could go for a late-night swim." Olivia said.

Elliot raised both eyebrows, and then broke into a grin. He liked her idea a lot more than his. "You win."

EOEOEOEOEO

They debated how to sneak off to the lake if the kids were still up. It was only 11:30, so they undoubtedly would be. There seemed to be an unspoken agreement that they wanted to be alone.

"I'm the Dad. I can _make_ them go to bed." Elliot said.

Olivia laughed. "Don't ruin their fun." She looked over at Elliot. "Besides, we don't have to let them know we're going swimming."

"That's true. We'll just tell them we're going to sit on the dock and look at the stars." Elliot pulled the Jeep into the driveway. "They won't want any part of that."

Olivia climbed out of the Jeep and Elliot followed her to the door. Olivia turned around to face him. "You know, we could sneak around the side of the house…"

"We don't have our suits." Elliot said.

Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. "We don't need our suits." She said as she ghosted her lips over his.

Elliot wrapped his hands around her arms and pulled them from around his neck. "Liv…" His voice was thick…deep.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mr. Stabler." Olivia said playfully. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss, biting down lightly on his bottom lip. "I meant we can swim in our underwear."

Olivia slipped out from between Elliot and the door, and she tugged him along behind her. Elliot tugged her backwards and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Be careful in the dark." He whispered in her ear. He pushed ahead of her, but she was close on his heels.

"I can see just fine. There's a full moon." Olivia said, laughing as she let him pull her along.

Elliot slowed down as the rounded the pillars for the dock. When they got past the stairs, Elliot stopped and Olivia ran into him. She let out a gasp.

"Shhh." Elliot said, looking up at the house. He could see a bluish light pouring out from the windows, and hear some muffled sound, and he knew they must be watching a movie. He took a few steps down on the lawn, making sure none of the kids were down on the beach or at the bonfire, despite his rule that they shouldn't be. When he saw it was all clear, he motioned for Olivia to follow him down. He took her hand and they crept quietly across the beach and to the end of the dock, looking back when the boards on the dock creaked.

Olivia felt like a teenaged girl creeping around behind her mother's back, and it added an extra thrill to the evening. When they reached the end of the dock, Elliot didn't hesitate. He unbuttoned his shirt and sloughed it off his shoulders, and Olivia couldn't resist trailing her fingers down his back. She felt him shiver slightly; he hadn't been expecting her touch. She noticed he hesitated a second, and she took a step backwards. She watched as he toed off his shoes, and then he was pushing his jeans down, revealing a pair of black boxer briefs. He turned around, and Olivia placed her hands on his chest. She spread them across to his shoulders, and then ran her hands lightly down his arms.

Elliot watched as she explored his chest and arms with her hands. Her touch was feather light, and her eyes followed her hands as she brought them back up his arms and over his chest again. She started to let her hands drift down towards his abdomen, and Elliot couldn't take much more. He stilled her hands with his, and then he lifted her hands back to his shoulders. He cupped her face with his hands, and he leaned in and captured her lips. Olivia tilted her head and opened her mouth to him immediately. He tangled his fingers in her hair as his left hand fell to her shoulder, and he kissed her more deeply.

Elliot broke the kiss, and let pressed his forehead against hers. "The things you do to me…" He whispered against her skin. He rubbed his thumbs across her shoulders, and then slid them underneath the straps of her sundress. "Take it off." He whispered, and he felt a shiver run through her body. He lifted his head and took a half step back and watched as she reached for the zipper on the side of the dress.

Olivia swallowed hard. Even though Elliot had seen her in her bikini, this was so much more intimate. She reached up with her left hand and slid the strap off her right shoulder, and then did the same with the left. She held the dress to her breasts as she looked up and caught Elliot's eye. She didn't know why she was suddenly shy. She had undressed for men before…she wasn't shy about her body…but this was Elliot.

Elliot reached out and took her hand, and her dress fell to the ground. He kept her hand in his as his eyes wandered down over her white lace bra…the material cut low across her breasts. He trailed his eyes down to the white lace panties…a small scrap at the top of her thighs…and he wondered if she'd chosen them on purpose. If she knew he'd see her in them. "God Liv…" He rasped out. "I…"

He didn't even know what to say…there were no words. But he couldn't control his bodies reaction to her and he needed to cool off before things got out of hand. He'd only just kissed her yesterday and now all he could think about was getting her naked. He dropped her hand, and stepped back, and then he turned and jumped into the water.

He broke the surface and bit back a yell. The water was damned cold without the heat of the sun, but it was exactly what he needed. He saw Olivia laughing quietly at his reaction, and he knew he'd broken the tension…the uncertainty about what was going to happen just a few seconds earlier. But seeing her standing there in the moonlight…he deserved a fucking medal for his self-restraint.

"Come in." Elliot said. "The water's fine."

"Right." Olivia said. But she sat down on the edge of the dock and held out her arms, and Elliot reached up to lift her down. Olivia gasped when his cold hands touched her hot skin, and again when he lowered her body into the water.

"That's so cold." Olivia gasped out.

"Let me warm you up." Elliot said, pulling her against his body. Olivia wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed her mouth against his. She ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him hungrily, and Elliot tried keeping up with her. Elliot held her with one arm around her waist, and he slid his other hand down to her ass. He groaned into her mouth when he felt bare skin and he broke the kiss. "You don't play fair." He whispered.

Olivia dropped her head back as Elliot placed hot, open-mouthed kisses along her jaw, and then down her neck. He sucked and teased the skin there, and Olivia tightened her legs around him. "Elliot…" She whispered his name as she ran her hands over his shoulders and down his back. "That feels so good." She ran her hands back up to his neck and grasped his face in hands. She brought his mouth back to his, and she slid her tongue into his mouth. He was humming against her mouth, and Olivia felt a familiar ache between her legs. "El…touch me."

Elliot broke the kiss then and pulled back sharply. He lifted her hands from his neck and Olivia released her legs from around his waist. He held her until her feet hit the sand, and his eyes couldn't help but drift down. The water made the white lace almost sheer, and he didn't know if it was his heated kisses or the cold water, but her nipples were peaked against the fabric.

God help him…he _wanted_ to touch her.

His eyes drifted up and he saw confusion at the abrupt change in direction. "Liv…"

Olivia understood then. She had taken things too far. What had she been thinking? The man had only kissed her yesterday and now she was throwing herself at him. This wasn't some guy she'd met in a bar. This was _Elliot_ …the same Elliot who'd been married to the same woman for almost 30 years...father of four…Catholic altar boy and member of the PTA.

Olivia crossed one arm across her chest, suddenly self-conscious. "I'm sorry. I thought…" She turned and headed back towards the ladder on the dock. She had to get away from him.

Elliot reached for her. He snagged her arm, and pulled her back through the water. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her back against him.

Olivia struggled against him. "Let me go."

"No." Elliot whispered in her ear, but she still struggled against him. "Shhh. Just listen to me." He knew she had mistaken his actions for rejection, and nothing could be farther from the truth. "You're crazy if you think I don't want you." He whispered. "I do…and in your heart, you know that." Elliot felt her relax slightly against him. He placed a gentle kiss on her shoulder. "Just not like this. Not now. Not here."

Olivia didn't say anything. Her emotions were all over the place and she didn't trust herself.

Elliot brushed her hair back with his left hand, and Olivia dropped her head back against his shoulder. Elliot kissed her on the cheek. "Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes." She whispered back, finally finding her voice.

Elliot sighed in relief and he kissed her cheek again. He slid his hand down to her shoulder, and then placed a kiss there. He felt Olivia tremble slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Olivia said. "But if you keep doing that, I'm not going to be responsible for my actions."

Elliot chuckled softly…happy that she had seemingly accepted what he was saying, and that she was teasing him.

Olivia was glad to hear Elliot laugh. She knew his words had been sincere, and while a part of her was disappointed, she really hadn't expected them to have sex down here on the dock with his kids up in the house. She just hadn't expected him to slow things down quite so quickly.

Olivia pulled his arm from around her waist and turned around to face him. She placed a few open- mouthed kisses on his chest, and ran her hands up his arms. As she trailed her tongue up his neck, she wrapped her legs back around his waist.

"What are you doing?" Elliot stammered as she sucked his earlobe in between her lips and bit down lightly. Maybe she hadn't understood.

Olivia released his earlobe and placed a small kiss just beneath his ear. She moved her mouth back to his ear, and she felt him shudder as she whispered. "Just giving you something to remember when you're lying awake tonight." She loosened her legs, and purposefully slid her body down his body, feeling his hard length in his briefs. When her feet hit the sand, she pushed herself up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "Good night."

And she left Elliot standing in the water, knowing he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: I want to say thank you to all the people that waited SO patiently for this update. I don't like to string them out, but I wanted to get this chapter just right. I hope you'll find it was worth the wait. Also, as you know, I've had each chapter represent one day at the lake. However, a little bit of this day will leak into the next chapter. It was just getting so long, and I didn't want to delay any longer. Plus it just seemed like a good spot to end it._

 _Also, I appreciate all the reviews. However, I've had quite a few guest reviews (which is fine), but please note that if you ask me a question, if you're signed in as a guest, I can't reply. So sorry. I'm not ignoring you!_

 _Please let me know your thoughts on this chapter. I love your comments!_

 **Day 6**

Elliot tossed and turned when he woke in the morning, trying to fall back asleep. Thoughts of Olivia had kept him up most of the night, and he knew she'd be pretty pleased with herself if she knew. The way she slid down his body had made him want to chase after her.

He tried to shake those thoughts from his mind. There would be no way he'd get back to sleep if he couldn't stop thinking about it. About her. About the way her body felt pressed against his…

Elliot let out a grunt and lifted his head. He let out another groan when he heard rain pattering against the window. He dropped his head back on his pillow. This was perfect. It was their last day there and he wanted to be outside. But instead, he was going to be stuck inside with six grumbling teenagers. And Olivia.

He pushed himself up, knowing he wasn't going to get any more sleep this morning. He pulled on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, and then grabbed his gray hoodie. He held it to his chest, remembering that the last person to wear it was Olivia. He held it up to his nose, and inhaled, loving the fact that it smelled like her. He pulled it on and zipped it up and headed out of his room.

The house was quiet, and dark without the sunlight streaming through the windows. He reached the bottom of the stairs, and turned on the lights over the island and the kitchen table. He walked over to the French doors and looked outside, and saw how gray and overcast the sky was. It wasn't raining hard, but it was steady, and it looked like one of those days where the rain never relented.

Elliot turned and looked back at Olivia's closed door. He wondered if she'd lain awake like he had, wanting him and wishing he'd taken what she was offering. She'd done her part to make sure he would spend a lot of time rethinking his choice. A part of him thought he was an absolute fucking idiot for turning her down the night before. But he knew it had been the right thing to do. If things progressed the way he hoped, he would be happy that their first time wasn't some impetuous quickie in the lake.

Elliot walked over and started making the coffee. Then he dug around and found some orange juice and a bagel in the refrigerator. He looked over at Olivia's door, and contemplated making breakfast in bed for her. But he knew he was just looking for an excuse to see her…to check to see how she was doing since she'd sashayed down the dock and back around the side of the house.

He wondered how she got into the house. He'd peeled off his underwear, and just redressed himself. But her wet underwear would be hard to hide under her dress. The image of her standing on the dock in that white lace came unbidden, and he closed his eyes, savoring the moment. He would never, ever forget it.

 _He was a fucking idiot._

The coffeemaker beeped, and it sounded loud in the quiet room. He poured himself a mug of coffee, stuffed the bagel in his mouth, and grabbed the juice with his other free hand. Elliot walked over to the sectional, set down the coffee and orange juice, and crashed down on the couch. He grabbed the bagel out of his mouth, took a bite, and lay back, stretching out his legs. The remote control was on the table next to him, and he surfed the channels until he landed on an old Dirty Harry movie. He'd always loved old Clint…Clint didn't take any shit from the bad guys.

Periodically, he kept looking over at Olivia's door, but she didn't emerge. He envied her if she was sleeping. He finished his bagel, and then his juice, and Clint was still cleaning up the city when he closed his eyes, feeling like he may be able to catch a few zzzz's.

Olivia woke up to the rain, and tried to go back to sleep. But it was no use; once she was awake, she rarely fell back to sleep. She climbed out of bed, and padded into the bathroom. She saw her wet underwear and bra hanging over the edge of the bathtub, and smiled at the memories they invoked. She had thought a lot about what had happened last night…or more specifically what hadn't happened…and despite the sexual frustration that kept her up half the night, she was glad nothing more had happened. This was all new for them, she didn't know where this was going…if it was going anywhere beyond the walls of this house on the lake. She didn't want to have any regrets. This was Elliot. Not some guy she never had to see again if she didn't want to.

There was a chill in the room. Olivia pulled on a pair of dark grey leggings and a white tank top and dug around in her bag for a sweatshirt. She remembered she didn't have one, but she found a black V-neck sweater that was loose and cozy, and she pulled that over her head. She walked over to the door and opened it a crack, wondering if anyone was up. But she saw the lights and smelled coffee, so she knew Elliot was up. She hesitated a moment, wondering if it was going to be awkward seeing Elliot this morning. She decided she wouldn't let it be. She would keep things light…and act like she hadn't thrown herself at him the night before.

As Olivia closed her bedroom door behind her, she realized the television was on. She saw Elliot sprawled out on the couch and she heard him snoring lightly. She studied him for a moment, happy to have a chance to see him this way. She'd had so many chances to see different aspects of his personality…his fun side, his romantic side, and as a doting father. It was refreshing. Not that she didn't appreciate the man with all the confidence in the world who took his role as father, officer of the law, and protector of all seriously. Spending this week had given him a depth she hadn't known existed.

Olivia smiled as Elliot grumbled something in his sleep. But he didn't wake up. Olivia saw there was some old movie on the TV. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a mug of coffee, and then sat down in the other portion of the sectional adjacent to where he was lying. She was sitting on the farthest end, where she could still see him. She tucked her legs beneath her, and grabbed a blanket off the back of the couch to cover herself.

She watched the movie for a couple of minutes, but then she grabbed the remote and started searching for something different to watch.

"Hey."

Olivia turned her head and saw Elliot looking at her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you." She said quietly.

"It's ok. I was just dozing." He cracked a smile.

"You were snoring."

Elliot smirked. "I didn't sleep very well last night."

"Bad dreams?" Olivia teased as tucked the blanket under her feet.

"Something like that." Elliot propped himself up on one elbow and looked back at the TV as it reverted to the movie.

"What are you watching?" Olivia asked.

"What am I watching?" Elliot asked incredulously. "Dirty Harry."

"Is that Clint Eastwood?"

"What?" Elliot said. "How can you not know who Clint Eastwood is?"

"I didn't say I didn't know who he was." Olivia said. "I'm just not a big fan."

Elliot adopted a look of shock. "Liv…that may be a deal breaker."

"A deal breaker?" Olivia raised an eyebrow at him, intrigued by his comment. "We've been friends for 7 years. It hasn't been an issue before."

Elliot pressed his lips together and nodded, wondering if she was telling him he'd been relegated to the friend zone. Maybe she _was_ upset about last night. "True." He hesitated a second, and then decided to test things. "Tell you what. I'll let it slide, _and_ I'll let you find something else to watch, in exchange for a kiss."

Olivia cocked her head slightly and looked back at him. She had already decided she was going to let Elliot set the tone today and this was a good sign. "I can pick anything I want?"

Elliot chuckled slightly. "Yes."

"And I don't have to hear any grumbling about it?" She was having fun watching the expression on his face, and she heard the exasperation in his sigh.

"I won't say a word."

"Deal." Olivia pulled the blanket back and stood up, skirting the coffee table as she moved to stand next to Elliot. She looked down and Elliot lay back against the pillow. Olivia leaned over, and kissed him very gently on the forehead. She stood up and gave him an angelic smile, and then turned to head back to her seat.

Elliot snagged her hand. "Hey."

Olivia turned back to look at him. "What?" She bit back a smile.

"I want a real kiss."

Olivia kept her expression neutral. "That was a real kiss."

"Olivia Benson. You're…"

Olivia leaned over and captured his lips before he could finish his sentence. She pulled his bottom lip between hers and sucked gently before she released it and recaptured both of his lips. Eliot cupped her head with his free hand, and deepened the kiss. Olivia felt Elliot tug her towards him, and she pulled away. "Satisfied now?" she asked as she stood up and tugged her hand from his.

"Not even close."

Olivia didn't have a response for that, especially since Elliot was the one that had shut things down last night. She just rolled her eyes and moved back to her spot on the couch. She grabbed the remote and starting searching, trying to find something that would drive Elliot crazy. She glanced over at him, and was surprised he had let it go as well. She saw that he his right arm bent and tucked beneath his head. He was watching the TV, presumably watching to see what she was going to choose. She hit exit, and Dirty Harry popped back on the screen. Olivia dropped the remote on the couch.

"Liv…watch what you want. You earned it."

"I earned it?" She asked. She wanted to laugh. She would have kissed him regardless.

"I just meant you kept your end of the deal, so I'm going to keep mine."

"It's fine. I mean…it seems like maybe I'm going to have to learn to like Clint Eastwood." She had a small smile on her face. "If it's potentially some kind of deal breaker."

Elliot looked over at her and saw a small smile on her face. "Liv." He said quietly, and saw her look back at him. "I had to admit this, but nothing's a deal breaker.

EOEOEOEO

They watched the movie in silence for the next twenty minutes or so, but Olivia felt a little unsettled. She kept stealing glances over at Elliot, but he was engrossed in the movie. He had a grin on his face, and she didn't know if he was just enjoying the movie, or if it was because he knew his comment had thrown her off. She assumed it was the latter.

"You gonna share that blanket with me?"

Olivia turned to look at him. "What?"

"I asked if you were going to share that blanket with me. It's a little cold in here."

"I don't think it's big enough." She lifted the edge of the blanket to show how short it was.

Elliot moved on to his side, and scooted his body backwards. He patted the empty spot next to him. "There's room for you right here. And then it would cover both of us."

Olivia looked towards the stairs, wondering when any of Elliot's kids were going to make an appearance.

"Don't worry. They won't be up for hours." Elliot patted the spot next to him again.

Olivia looked over at Elliot lying there with a big grin on his face. It was the kind of look that let her know that lying down next to him was going to be dangerous. Which was confusing, because he was the one that had put the brakes on the night before. "I don't think that's a good idea." Olivia said, picking up her mug of coffee and taking a sip.

"You scared of me?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

"Scared? Of you?" Olivia shook her head. "Not a chance." She wanted to remind him certain events from the night before, but she left it alone. "I'm just…I'm going to make myself some breakfast." She pushed herself up off the couch, taking her coffee mug with her. When she had rounded the sectional, she looked back at Elliot. "Do you want something to eat?"

Elliot hesitated a second. He was disappointed that Olivia hadn't agreed to snuggle up with him on the couch. But she was being cautious this morning, and he guessed he couldn't blame her. He sat up. "I'll help you."

"You don't have to." Olivia said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I want to." Elliot followed her into the kitchen.

Olivia pulled the carton of eggs, a green pepper and some chives out of the refrigerator, and turned and put them on the island. She pulled a large knife out of the butcher block, and lay a cutting board on the counter. "Is an omelet okay?"

"Perfect." Elliot pulled himself up on the island, next to where she was starting to cut the chives. He took the gray sweatshirt off, and tossed it over on the sectional.

Olivia kept cutting, but she could see Elliot's legs dangling down. She shot him a sideways glance. "Is that your idea of helping?"

"I'm supervising." Elliot said with a grin. "It's my area of expertise."

Olivia rolled her eyes, and shoved the chives to the side. She grabbed the green pepper and started slicing it. "That's what you think. But everyone knows that I'm the one in charge."

Elliot let out a hearty laugh, and then quieted quickly, remembering the kids were still asleep. He hopped down from the counter and moved behind Olivia. He felt her tense up slightly as he slid his hands under her arms at her waist. Elliot rested his chin on her shoulder and pressed his body against hers slightly, forcing her forward until her body made contact with the edge of the counter. "Tell me how I can help then boss."

Olivia could feel every place Elliot's body touched hers. "You do realize I have a knife, right?"

Elliot placed a gentle kiss right below her ear. "I'm not scared of you." He whispered in her ear. He placed another kiss on top of the first, then trailed his lips lightly down her neck.

Olivia wanted to melt back against his body. "You should be."

Elliot heard the sass in her tone, but her words were in sharp contrast to her body's reaction. He could feel her relax against him slightly, even though he could tell she was still fighting it. He reached up and pulled her sweater away from her neck, leaving kisses along her collarbone as each inch of skin was revealed.

"Elliot." Olivia whispered as she dropped her head back against Elliot's shoulder. She set down the knife and gripped the edge of the counter lightly. She wanted to tell him to stop, but her traitorous body overrode all rational thought.

Elliot heard the plea in her voice, and he didn't know if she was begging him to stop, or pleading with him to continue. He dragged his tongue back up her neck and sucked gently beneath her ear, finding her pulse point. He felt her surrender then as she completely relaxed into him.

Olivia closed her eyes, and she couldn't think of anything except how Elliot's kisses were making her entire body tingle. She felt his hands at her hips as he toyed with the hem of her sweater and her mind was yelling at him to slide his hands up beneath, or better yet, take it off. Disappointment surged through her when he pulled his mouth and his hands off her completely, but then she felt him turning her around to face him.

Elliot saw the look of surprise on Olivia's face, accompanied by the flush of her skin, and he knew she was about to protest the change in direction. But he hadn't intended more than a kiss this morning; he wanted to move ahead cautiously because he knew that after last night, things would get out of control quickly.

Before Olivia could say anything, Elliot cupped her face with his hands and kissed her softly. "If I keep kissing you…" He leaned in and captured her lips again. "I'm not going to get any breakfast." He teased. He released her then, and saw the look of disbelief on her face.

"You're an ass." Olivia said indignantly. She was slightly surprised that he pulled away. His sweatpants didn't do much to hide his budding erection. But she also knew there was no way they were going to get away with much more in the kitchen, when his kids could make an appearance at any time. But all this extended foreplay this week was driving her insane. And she didn't even know if she could think of it as that, because he'd barely even touched her. Olivia pushed him back. "I think I only have enough to make one omelet."

Elliot laughed and grabbed her by her hips, pulling her back up against his body. He leaned down so his mouth was close to her ear. "I think maybe I'd better not let you near that knife again." He turned her around quickly, and before she knew what was happening, he lifted her up on the counter and deposited her in the same spot he'd been sitting in before. He winked at her. "I'll make breakfast and you can supervise."

Olivia pressed her lips together, trying to come up with some smug remark. But he picked up the knife and looked over at her with those twinkling blue eyes and that little smirk on his face and once again, she was at a loss for words.

She watched as Elliot finished cutting up the green pepper, and then as he grabbed a bowl and cracked the eggs inside. He was beating the eggs and she was watching the way the muscles in his arms rippled and moved. His arms would always be her weakness she decided…and she thought about the times she'd seen him working the weight bench or punching bag in the small gym at the precinct. She realized she was staring, and her eyes darted back up to his.

"You checking me out Benson?" Elliot asked with a chuckle.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."

"Every night." Elliot said with a wink.

Olivia just stared after him as he carried the bowl and all the ingredients over to the stove. The man continued to disarm her, and part of it was sexy as hell and part of it was frustrating the shit out of her. This had been the most wonderful and most confusing week of her life, and right now, but it was coming to an end, and that scared her because she didn't know what was going to happen once they left this place.

She had been determined to let Elliot take the lead today, but it was killing her. She was used to being in charge...especially when it came to her sex life. She knew that if she wanted to, she could bring Elliot to his knees. He clearly wanted her, and he had to know she was a willing participant. Maybe she should…

Olivia heard a door slam upstairs, interrupting her thoughts, and she looked sharply at Elliot. She felt guilty, even though they weren't doing anything, and she hopped off the counter. She turned just in time to see Dickie and Luke clambering down the stairs.

"Dad!" Dickie yelled, oblivious to anything going on in the kitchen. He slid across the floor until he slammed into the island, and Olivia saw Elliot turn to face him. "Did you see it's raining out?" He didn't wait for a response. "This is perfect fishing weather. Can we go?"

Elliot let out a laugh. "Slow down." He said. He lifted the spatula in his hand. "How about some breakfast?"

"Dad." Dickie begged. "C'mon. We're probably missing all the big ones."

Elliot looked over at Olivia. "It's our last day here bud. Maybe we should all stick together. I doubt the girls will want to go fishing."

"The girls aren't even up. They won't miss us."

"What about Olivia? She's one of the girls you know."

Dickie looked over at Olivia, and then he looked away quickly. "Yeah, I know."

Olivia saw a slight flush on his face. "El. Take the boys fishing. I don't care. I'm just going to curl up with a book."

"See?" Dickie said. "She doesn't care."

"Okay, okay." Elliot said. "But after breakfast."

Elliot added some more eggs and added some sausage and toast to the mix. All four of them sat down to eat, and the boys were arguing about who was going to catch the biggest fish.

Elliot was sitting at the head of the table, and Olivia was immediately to his right. She crossed her right leg over her left, and curled her toes around his calf. Elliot looked up at her sharply, but he didn't move. Olivia looked over at Elliot. "How come you guys have gone fishing several times this week, but you never bring home any fish?"

Dickie and Luke stopped arguing. "We catch a _ton_ of fish." Dickie said, as if his honor was on the line.

"Take it down a notch." Elliot said, shooting Dickie a look. He looked back at Olivia as she rubbed her toes back and forth across his calf. "We release them back into the lake."

Olivia furrowed her brow. "So, what's the point then?"

"To see who can catch the biggest fish!" Luke said.

"To see who can catch the most fish." Dickie said. He shook his head and looked over at Elliot. "Girls."

Elliot moved his leg so he lost contact with Olivia. "If you only knew."

EOEOEOEO

The guys had been gone for almost two hours when the girls started to emerge one by one. Olivia had turned off the television, but was still curled up on the sectional with a blanket and a book. Olivia offered to make them breakfast, but Kathleen waved her off. She made breakfast for the girls, and Olivia could hear them talking softly at the table as they ate. She heard the word _town_ , but she ignored their conversation. She didn't want to be caught eavesdropping.

A few minutes later, she let out a sound as Kathleen dropped on the sectional next to her, startling her. "Jeez." Olivia said as she held her hand to her heart.

"Sorry." Kathleen said. "Hey, next week is Jess' birthday. Since the weather is so crappy, we want to do some baking. Maybe make a birthday cake or something and have a little birthday party tonight."

"Sounds good." Olivia said. She was a little uneasy, wondering if Kathleen was going to dig for more information.

"So…how's it going?"

Olivia wanted to smile. She'd been right. She put her book down. "Fine."

"Did you have a good time at dinner last night?"

Olivia wondered what the girl knew, because there was a slight tease in her voice. The kind of tone that usually indicated someone knew something. "The lodge is very nice and dinner was good."

"Dad came in to see us last night, but he said you went right to bed." Kathleen said suspiciously. "Must have been tired."

"Kathleen. I don't know what you're trying to insinuate here..." Olivia really had no idea if any of the kids had witnessed anything that had happened on the dock. They had assumed no one was looking outside, but there had been a full moon…

Still, rule #1 is not to confess to anything unless proof is presented. "But there isn't anything going on…and if there was, I wouldn't be discussing it with you."

"Whatever you say Liv." Kathleen pushed herself off the couch. "But maybe you want to cover up that hickey on your neck."

Olivia clapped her hand to her neck, and she saw Kathleen smile.

"Busted."

EOEOEOEOEO

Olivia was in her bathroom, looking at the red mark on her neck. She was absolutely going to kill Elliot. First for marking her, and second for not telling her. Truthfully, it wasn't very dark, and she was surprised Kathleen had really noticed, but the fact that she had left her feeling mortified. It had taken all her willpower not to jump up off the couch the minute Kathleen had said something. She had waited until the girls had cleaned up breakfast and were starting to bake before she nonchalantly escaped to her room.

Now she was standing in her bathroom, trying to cover it up with make-up, and feeling like a teenaged girl…and not for the first time this week.

Olivia heard Elliot and the boys come banging into the house, but she wasn't done with her touch-up yet. No matter what she did, she felt like she could see it. It was probably all in her imagination, but she dabbed a little more make-up on the spot.

Olivia heard a knock at her door.

"Olivia?"

It was Elizabeth. "Yeah." Olivia yelled.

"We're going to play a game. Do you want to play?"

"Sure. I'll be out in a second." Olivia said. She took one last look in the mirror and then headed out of her room. When she walked into the main room, she saw the girls all sitting at the table. There was a pile of board games on the floor, but Kathleen was shuffling a deck of cards. There was a giant plate of cookies on one corner of the table, and Olivia snagged one as she sat down at the table.

"I thought I heard the guys."

"You did." Elliot answered as he walked into the main room. "We just had to get out of our wet gear." Elliot sat down at the head of the table, so Olivia was seated to his right, just as she had been at breakfast. It was only a minute later when both boys rushed into the room, and they each grabbed two cookies before they sat down.

Kathleen explained that they were going to play a game called BS, and she explained all the rules. Before long, the room was loud with the sound of laughing and talking and people calling BS on each other. At one point, Elliot got up and turned on some music, and the game was interrupted only by people retrieving drinks or taking bathroom breaks.

Elliot looked around the table at his kids and their friends, and at Olivia. Everyone was having such a good time, and he couldn't have been happier. When his marriage had ended, he'd felt like he'd lost his family. He never imagined he'd have times like this. And he was ecstatic that Olivia was a part of it.

The game of BS went on for quite a while, until someone suggested poker. Olivia raised an eyebrow at Elliot when he agreed, but then she saw Dickie dig out a tray of poker chips and start handing them out. Dickie and Luke turned out to be quite the card sharks, and it wasn't long before the piles in front of everyone else started to dwindle.

"Dad…" Kathleen started as another hand ended.

"Stop right there." Elliot said. "I can tell by the tone of your voice that whatever you're about to say is going to cost me money."

"Dad." Kathleen said, saying it as if the word had two syllables.

"Well, am I right?"

Kathleen launched into a long explanation about how it was Jess' birthday next week and how they all thought it would be a great idea to go to Weiden's to celebrate because they hadn't had a chance to go all week and that it wouldn't cost much because they wanted pizza and that wasn't very expensive. Olivia wanted to laugh because Kathleen barely took a breath. Then Dickie jumped in and talked about playing pool and other games at the arcade they had there and she saw Elliot put up his hands in a defensive gesture as the kids all jumped in. Olivia was wondering if Elliot was going to relent; she knew they kids were feeling pent-up due to the rain and he had to feel it too.

"I think it's a good idea." Olivia said, looking at the kids and not Elliot. "And I'll buy." She glanced over at Elliot, expecting him to object. But he just smiled at her.

Elliot pushed his chair back from the table. "You're in charge."

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot heard a knock on his door, and for a second, he wondered if it was Olivia. "Come in."

Kathleen popped her head in, and then walked in the room, closing the door behind her. She plopped down on the bed as Elliot finished buttoning up his shirt. "I was thinking…"

Elliot raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell his middle daughter was up to now. "Do I want to hear this?"

Kathleen didn't seem phased by his comment. "We're just going to get pizza and goof off in the game room. And they're going to show an outdoor movie if the rain stops…"

"And?" Elliot wasn't connecting the dots. He had heard about all their plans during the poker game.

"It's going to be pretty boring for you and Olivia."

Elliot chuckled. "You think so, huh?"

"Yeah. So why don't you and Olivia stay here. Have a nice dinner. And some time alone."

Elliot turned and looked in the mirror. "What makes you think Olivia and I need some time alone?" He asked as he straightened his collar.

Kathleen rolled her eyes. "Dad, I'm not stupid. I saw the hickey on Olivia's neck."

Elliot turned around quickly. "What?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." Kathleen stood up. "I can fit all of us in the minivan and it's not far." She walked towards the door, but stopped before she opened it. "I'll text you before we head back, so keep your phone nearby."

Kathleen left the room without another word, and Elliot stood and stared at the door. His daughter had basically just set him up for a romantic evening with Olivia…maybe more…and he should be embarrassed or outraged or…something. But instead, he only felt his heart rate accelerate at the thought of having Olivia all to himself for the next several hours.

EOEOEOEO

Elliot came back inside after seeing the kids off, and saw Olivia standing at the island cutting up vegetables. It was déjà vu from this morning, and he remembered Kathleen's comment about the hickey. He saw Olivia had showered and changed. She was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans and some kind of long sleeved, hooded t-shirt. He could see the lace from her white tank top in the v of the t-shirt, and her familiar gold chains dangled on her neck. She had put some curl in her hair, and when she looked up at him, he could see that her eyes were darker and her lips were redder than usual.

Olivia looked up as Elliot walked into the room. He was wearing a pair of old faded jeans that had a rip across the thigh, and a polo shirt that matched the color of his eyes. He was staring at her, and she turned her attention back to the task at hand. She'd been very surprised when Elliot had told her they had the evening to themselves, and even though she didn't want to admit it, a little nervous. She'd been letting Elliot set the tone today, but she had no idea what was on his mind right now.

"The kids get off okay?" Olivia asked as she finished cutting up the green pepper

"Yeah." Elliot said, sitting down on a stool across from her.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised you let them go. I would have thought you would have wanted to have a big family dinner on your last night here." Olivia said, probing for information.

"They were going to drive us crazy if they stayed here all night. They wanted to get out."

"We could have gone with them though."

"They like to have some independence." Elliot said, debating if he should divulge more. "Plus, Kathleen thought we may want some time alone." He wasn't surprised when Olivia's head jerked up, nor when she dropped it back down quickly.

"Why would we need time alone?" Olivia asked. She kicked herself as soon as she asked the question, because she wasn't sure she wanted Elliot to answer. They'd done a great job of not talking about anything that was happening this week.

"I think it has something to do with that hickey on your neck."

Olivia looked up at Elliot again, and this time she held his gaze. "I meant to talk to you about that." With their busy afternoon, she'd forgotten to mention it. But after her shower this evening, she'd been reminded as she looked in the mirror. "What were you thinking?"

"I didn't mean to leave a mark." Elliot said.

Olivia narrowed her eyes at him, wondering if that was true. Because Elliot seemed like the kind of man that would want to leave his mark…brand her to let every other man know she was off-limits. "BS." She said, a reference back to the game they had played earlier.

Elliot shrugged his shoulders. "You don't have to believe me." From what he'd seen when Olivia let herself go, he imagined she'd leave marks of her own.

Olivia set the knife down on the counter. "Well I don't." She said. This conversation was going into territory she didn't want to explore, so she changed the subject. "Is it okay with you if we just have salads?"

"You mean alongside a steak?" Elliot asked, pushing himself off the stool and rounding the island.

Olivia turned around as he looked in the refrigerator. "No. Just a salad."

Elliot stood up holding a bundle wrapped in butcher's paper. "Man cannot live on salad alone." He said.

"Well, I can't eat a steak."

"I know, I know." Elliot said, closing the gap between them. "You're watching your figure." He said as he dropped the bundle on the counter. He let his eyes trail over her slowly, purposefully. "I told you…you've got nothing to worry about." He grinned at her, and leaned in to kiss her, but Olivia slipped around him.

"You grill your steak and I'll set the table." Olivia said, pulling down plates from the cupboard.

Elliot was surprised, but he let her go. He walked out and lit up the grill, waiting for it to get to the right temperature before he threw his steak on. When he walked back inside, he saw Olivia had opened a bottle of wine, and from the look of it, was almost through one glass herself. She looked up with an almost guilty expression, and refilled her glass.

"Do you want some?" she asked.

Elliot nodded and she poured him some. He walked over to where she was standing, but was still a few feet away from her. He picked up his glass, watching as she took another large drink. He was surprised, because Olivia never drank very much, and certainly not this quickly. "Liquid courage?"

Olivia furrowed her brows at him. "What?"

"The wine." Elliot gestured towards her glass. "I was just asking if you were feeling the need for some liquid courage." He could tell she'd been off since he'd told her about their evening alone. "Are you nervous about something?" He smiled, trying to lighten things up, but she pressed her lips together.

"What would I be nervous about?" Olivia asked.

Elliot moved a little closer. "I don't know. Maybe about being here alone with me?" He teased. The minute the words were out of his mouth, he could tell he had hit a little too close to home, and he saw Olivia take a step back.

"I spend almost every day with you." Olivia said, taking another drink. "Why would spending time with you make me nervous?" She avoided eye contact, staring at the dark red liquid in her glass and noticing her second glass was almost gone.

"I don't know." Elliot said. He wanted to tell her to forget he said anything, but a part of him wanted to push just a little more. It felt like they were on the edge of something. He put two fingers beneath her chin and lifted her head, so she had no choice but to look at him. He could see uncertainty in her eyes, and it shocked him a little. Olivia was strong…fearless…never one to back down. But right now, she looked almost scared, and he was the one off-center. "Talk to me." He said.

Olivia had no choice but to look into Elliot's eyes. She wanted to swat his hand away and tell him she was fine, but the wine had warmed her blood and taken the edge off, and a part of her needed to know. "What are we doing?" Olivia asked, her voice barely a whisper.

Elliot dropped his hand, surprised by the question. "We're…" Suddenly he was at a loss for words. He wasn't sure what she wanted to hear…what she was ready to hear.

"If we're just messing around…" Olivia filled in the silence quickly. Elliot's hesitation made her nervous and she wanted to beat him to the punch. "I mean, it's okay if things go back to normal when we get back to the city." She kept talking so Elliot couldn't. She wanted to let him know that he didn't owe her anything.

"Liv." Elliot tried to get a word in but she was on a rant now…barely breathing as the words tumbled out of her mouth.

Olivia turned to face the counter…away from his stare. "It's been fun to flirt and mess around, and if you want to have sex…I mean if that's why you sent the kids out…I'm okay with that. I mean, I've thought about it and I'm sure you have too and it's fine. I mean, it's more than fine." Olivia knew she was rambling, but the words weren't coming out right. She had learned in her life that happily ever after and white picket fences weren't meant for her, and if she could have just this week with Elliot, she'd take it. "I want to. You know I… It doesn't have to mean anything. I'm not expecting…" All her emotions that she'd kept at bay during the week were bubbling to the surface, and she bit down hard on the inside of her mouth to keep the tears at bay. She would not cry.

Elliot had heard enough, and he wrapped his hand around her arm and forced her to turn around. "Is that what you think of me?" His voice was louder than he wanted it to be, and even he could hear the anger in his tone. "That I would just have sex with you and then let things go back to normal next week?"

Olivia avoided his eyes. "I'm just saying that it's okay. It's just sex. It doesn't have to mean anything."

"Is that what you want?" Elliot asked. "Are you trying to tell me that all of the flirting and kissing and touching this week was all just a game? That there was no emotion behind it? No real feelings?" Olivia didn't answer him, and that angered him more. "So, if I marched you in the bedroom right now, told you to take your clothes off, fucked you, and left you laying there, you'd be ok with that? You think we could just show up at work on Monday morning like nothing happened?"

Olivia was shaking now, because she wanted to tell Elliot that she would never recover from that…that would be the end for her.

"Is that what you want?" Elliot was yelling now. Elliot took a deep breath. "Maybe that is what you want. No emotional commitment." he said. The anger was gone, and there was a chill in his voice. Olivia lived without any emotional attachments in her life, and she had certainly dated a lot of men. Maybe she preferred it that way. "Just fuck 'em and leave 'em. It's easier that way."

Olivia looked up at him then, his last words like a sucker punch to the gut. "You son-of-a-bitch." Before Olivia could even think, she hauled off and slapped him…hard. He dropped his wine glass and it shattered on the center island. "Don't you dare judge me. You have no idea what I want!" Olivia was the one yelling now. She could see a stunned Elliot rooted in place, and the red wine looked like blood as it dripped down from the edge of the counter.

Elliot was still stunned, and he saw the look of outrage on Olivia's face. He knew he had gone too far, but if it meant he could get her to talk to him, it would have been worth it. He reached out and wrapped his fingers around her wrist. "Then tell me! Tell me what you want!" He saw the room was getting hazy, but it wasn't registering. All his attention was focused on Olivia. He saw tears brimming on her lower lashes. "Please…" He pleaded. "Why can't you just tell me?"

In the next second, he saw heavy smoke pour in through the window. "Goddamnit!" He dropped Olivia's arm and ran out on to the deck, and saw smoke billowing from the grill. He grabbed the smoke extinguisher that was sitting next to the grill and opened the hood. Flames billowed out and he sprayed the fire extinguisher until the flames died out. There was a brittle piece of charred steak sitting in the middle of the grill, and he stabbed at it with the fork. In a sudden fit of rage, he speared it and lifted his arm, launching it into the woods. This was not how he had expected this night to go, and he knew that when he walked back in that kitchen, Olivia wasn't going to be there.

Elliot sat down in one of the chairs on the deck, and stared out at the lake. The sun was on its' descent towards the horizon, and it was casting a soft, orange glow on the water. He found himself wishing Olivia was there, snuggled up against him and sharing this moment, and he realized he really was a son-of-a-bitch. He'd spent the last half hour trying to get her to tell him how she felt, when he knew how hard that was for her. When he knew all her insecurities, and her inability to ask for what she wanted…what she needed. He should have been telling her what _he_ wanted. _He_ should have been telling her why he'd been such a spineless wimp since his divorce, never telling her how he felt despite knowing (hoping?) she was waiting to hear it. _He_ should be the one telling her that it was okay to want a future with him, because it was all he thought about.

Elliot pushed himself out of the lounge chair and rushed into the kitchen. The salad was still sitting on the counter, and the wine had pooled on the floor and on the counter, amidst the broken glass. Olivia was nowhere in sight, and he hoped to God she hadn't taken off on foot. He raced for the front door, but then saw her bedroom door was closed. He skated to a halt in his bare feet, and put an ear to the door. He could hear a muffled sound…crying…and his heart ached to know he was the cause of it.

He knocked very lightly. "Liv." He said softly. "Olivia." He said a little more loudly, so she could hear him over her tears. He didn't expect her to answer. He knew her well enough to know she wouldn't want him to see her like this. Hell, she probably never wanted to see him at all. He tested the door, and then remembered the doors didn't have locks. Lucky for him. He cracked the door open, feeling awful about invading her privacy. But he had to talk to her. He stepped into the room, dim with the setting sun. He could make out her form, lying on the bed, and she was facing away from him. He could tell the worst of the crying was over, or at the very least, she was doing a good job of masking it. "Liv."

Olivia could hear Elliot, and his tone was soft…pleading. She didn't want him here right now; she didn't want to hear his apology. Things were all fucked up now, and she had been laying here wishing she'd just kept her damned mouth shut. They could have been having a nice dinner. Flirting. Kissing. But no…she'd ruined it by becoming emotional. Exactly what she'd told herself _not_ to do. She'd been managing to let it go all week…leave it to her to mess it up on the last day.

Elliot wasn't getting any response, but he knew she could hear him. The crying had stopped, except for a few residual sniffles, and she was laying unnaturally still. He wished she would turn to face him, but he thought maybe it was better this way. Sometimes truths were better spoken this way. Especially since he wasn't good at this either. But he had to fight for them. "I know you probably don't want me to be here, but I'm not leaving. And I don't want you to say anything. I just need you to listen." Elliot took a deep breath. "I said some pretty awful things to you…" Elliot took another deep breath. "And I want to tell you that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean that…I don't…" Elliot shook his head. The words were all a jumble in his head. "I was just trying to get you to tell me how you feel because…I never know. I think I know, but I'm never quite sure and that makes me question…" Elliot groaned. "This isn't coming out right." He pressed his lips together and started over. "I was just sitting outside and watching the sunset and I wished you were out there with me. And I realized that I'm an idiot because I've been fighting with you to get you to tell me how you're feeling, but I've been too scared to tell you how I was feeling. How can I expect you to tell me, when I can't do it myself? And I realized we've been playing this stupid game for the past year…past…" Elliot shook his head. "I don't know how many years…" he swallowed hard at his confession. "But what was the point of that? Because it just made us both miserable. And then I invited you up here and things seemed different and I flirted with you and you flirted back and I…I couldn't believe it. And then when I kissed you…I felt like the luckiest guy alive. This has been one of the best weeks of my life and I have no idea why I couldn't tell you that. I mean…really tell you that. Because I realized that maybe…just maybe…you're as crazy in love with me as I am with you."

Elliot was holding his breath. He had poured his heart out, but she wasn't responding, and it was scaring the hell out of him.

Olivia was still trying to process what Elliot was saying. Had he really just told her that he _loved_ her?

"Olivia. You're scaring the shit out of me." Elliot said. "Did you hear what I said?"

Olivia rolled over on her back, and looked up at him. It was hard to see his face in the dim room, so she sat up. It was as if Elliot read her mind, and he sat down on the edge of the bed. "I heard you." She said, her voice ragged from crying. She stretched out her hand, and Elliot wrapped his hand around hers as it lay on the bed. Olivia looked down at the intertwined hands, and then she looked back up at Elliot. "Say it again." She said, looking back and forth between his eyes.

Elliot smiled, relief circulating through his system. "Olivia Benson. I love you. I've loved you for a long time."

Olivia's heart soared. She could see the earnestness in his eyes and the emotion in his voice. "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that." She said, her voice a little breathless. She looked down at their hands. "I was too scared to tell you…that I…wanted this." She looked up at him. "I mean, I know you're not promising me anything…"

Elliot reached out and cupped her face with his left hand. "Olivia. Stop. Tell me that you love me, and I'll promise you the world."

Olivia could feel the tears forming again, but she didn't brush them away. "I love you."

"The world it is." Elliot said as he leaned in and captured her lips as if it was the first time.


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: As I explained, this chapter will start where we left off, at the end of Day 6. I really thought about leaving things up to your imagination, but I figured there would be several people that would be out for blood. So, I compromised…and here we go._

 **Day 6 (continued).**

Olivia reached for Elliot and pulled him down on the bed with her, never breaking the kiss. Elliot quickly shifted his weight to her right side, and Olivia rolled on her right side towards him as she slid her left arm beneath his. Elliot cupped the back of her head with his left hand, holding her in place as he kissed her deeply. His right hand slid down her back until he was cupping her ass, and he pulled her lower body against his. Olivia hooked her left leg over both of his, and Elliot bent his knee slightly, pushing her thighs apart.

They'd been kissing all week, but Olivia could feel a difference in the energy…in the way Elliot was devouring her mouth…owning her. She knew how he felt because she felt the same. She couldn't seem to get close enough to him, and she knew that the time for exploration…for taking things slowly…would come later. She was too wound up…too frustrated from this week of constant teasing…and she could tell from the heat of Elliot's kisses that he felt the same.

Elliot felt Olivia rake her fingernails down his back, and he broke the kiss with a grunt. He trailed his mouth down her jawline as he squeezed her ass. He ran his hand up her back, but with her body so close to his, he couldn't touch her like he wanted. Elliot pushed her over on her back, and he dropped his mouth to her neck.

Olivia pushed against his chest with her hands. "Don't you dare leave a mark." She said.

Elliot smiled against her skin, but he pulled his knee from between her thighs and slid it over her leg so he was straddling her upper thighs. He looked down at her as she lay against the sheets. Her hair was fanned out, and he could see where his stubble had scraped her skin. He slid his hands beneath the hem of her t-shirt. "Maybe I'll just leave marks where no one can see them." He said in a husky voice as he pushed her t-shirt up and over her stomach. He snagged her tank top with it, and leaned over and placed a kiss on her ribcage.

Olivia watched him, but she still jumped when his lips made contact with her skin. He trailed kisses across her ribcage from one side to the other, holding her shirt in his hand. His hands bumped the underside of her breasts and he lifted his head to look at her.

Elliot saw Olivia biting down on her bottom lip, a look of anticipation in her eyes. He needed to know she was okay with where things were going…and he took the look in her eyes as approval. He used both hands to lift her shirt over her breasts, and Olivia arched her back and lifted her arms so he could pull them off completely. He leaned back on his knees, and let his eyes trail down, following the swell of her full breasts as they strained at the white lace. He leaned over and placed a kiss in the v of her cleavage, and then trailed his tongue over her skin until he hit lace. He opened his mouth and closed it gently over her, and Olivia arched her back. Elliot grasped her other breast in his hand, and teased and massaged her while he teased her other breast with his tongue. He could feel her peaked nipple and he bit down lightly through the lace.

Olivia couldn't believe Elliot had his mouth and hands on her, and his teasing was making her so wet. She wanted him to take it off…to feel his mouth against her skin. Her breasts had always been sensitive, and she wasn't going to tell Elliot, but he could get her off just from this. She arched her back again as she ran her hands over his head, urging him on. Elliot's mouth left her breast and she opened her eyes as he kissed his way back up her chest. He wasn't being gentle…and the way he was nipping and sucking at her skin made her think he was leaving his mark as promised. He ran his hands over her shoulders and toyed with the straps of her bra and Olivia's head was screaming at him to take it off. She opened her eyes when she felt his mouth leave her skin, and she saw him sitting back on his knees again.

Olivia had a complaint on her lips. She was used to being in charge in the bedroom, and she never minded asking for what she wanted. But this felt different, and she felt herself holding back. At least verbally.

Olivia sat up, forcing Elliot back a little. She didn't hesitate as she grabbed the hem of his polo shirt, and she pulled it up and over his head. She ran her hands down his chest and abs, and then back up, fanning her hands across to his shoulders. She leaned forward, and placed a kiss on his chest as she trailed her hands back down his abs. She felt his muscles contract beneath her hands, and that was such a turn-on. Olivia wrapped her hands around his belt buckle and she felt Elliot's hand slam over hers. He leaned over and captured her lips with his, and used the force of his body to push her back on the bed.

Elliot leaned over Olivia, bracing his arms on either side of her head. "Liv." He said as he looked in her eyes. "I didn't come in here and tell you all those things to get you in bed."

Olivia ran her hand behind Elliot's neck and pulled him towards her. He resisted her, but she lifted her head and kissed him, falling back against the bed. "Stop talking." Elliot was still straddling her, and Olivia lifted one of her thighs and pushed it against his groin, as she pulled her to him again.

Elliot groaned as her thigh brushed against him, and his arms buckled. He crashed down on top of her, his bare chest pressing into her breasts. The feel of the lace against his skin sent another rush of heat through his body, and even though he was telling her he wasn't expecting her to sleep with him, his lust was undeniable. He shifted some of his weight to his forearms, and he leaned in and kissed her, slipping his tongue between her lips.

Olivia slipped her arms beneath his and trailed her fingers down his back as she kissed him hungrily. She could feel heat…unrelenting heat, and she wanted her jeans off…Elliot's jeans off. She wanted skin on skin. She slid her hands to the waistband of his jeans and wrapped her hands it, lifting her hips up.

Elliot pressed his forehead against hers. "Liv." His voice was raspy. "I meant what I said. We can wait." He wanted her, but he didn't want to her to think that sex was all he wanted from her.

Olivia took her palms and pushed hard against his chest. It caught Elliot off-guard and Olivia used it to her advantage, pushing her body up and forcing him to fall on the bed next to her. She climbed on top of him, braced her arms on either side of his head, and leaned in. Her hair fell around his face, tickling his skin. "I told you to stop talking." Olivia said firmly, sucking his bottom lip between hers and then biting down just enough to get a reaction from him. She released his lip. "I think I've been pretty clear about what I want." She kissed him hard then, but before he could react, she moved her body down his. She placed open mouthed kisses on his neck, and then smiled as she started to suck and tease the skin there.

Elliot knew exactly what she was doing, and he grabbed her around her biceps and pulled her off him. He whipped her over on her back, and buried his face in her neck, and he felt her struggle against him as he sucked on her skin.

"Elliot." She hissed, but then she relaxed as he trailed his tongue down towards her cleavage.

Elliot stopped suddenly, and he lifted his head, looking at her in confusion.

"What?" Olivia asked.

Elliot pushed himself up on his knees, and reached into his pocket. He had felt his phone vibrating, and saw that he had a text message. He looked down at Olivia as she lay on the bed beneath him, and he prayed it wasn't Kathleen telling him they were on their way home. He flipped open the message, and read it, and he saw Olivia prop herself up on her elbows as she watched him.

"What?" she asked.

"Since the rain cleared, Weiden's is showing the movie. Kathleen is asking if they can stay." He gave her a little smirk. "What do you think?"

Olivia reached up and wrapped her hand around his belt buckle again. "What do I think? I hope it's a long movie."

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot slipped his fingers back between her folds as he slid his mouth up her body and over her breast. He could tell she was close to coming again; he'd given her no respite after making her come against his mouth. He'd almost come as she'd writhed beneath him…as moan after moan left her mouth…as her hands had gripped the sheets and he'd held her hips in place with his hand. It's why he wouldn't let her touch him right now, despite her protests. He could barely keep control as it was, and when he'd seen the intent in her eyes as she'd slid down his body, he'd been quick to take control and get her on her back again.

The room was hot…they were both bathed in sweat, and neither had any idea how much time had really lapsed. He had imagined that their first time would be quick, but he was taking way too much pleasure in exploring her body…tasting her…gauging her reaction to everything he did.

Elliot slid two fingers inside of her and Olivia's hips came up off the bed as she gasped his name. His thumb found her clit and she let out a string of swear words that startled him. She was panting now and repeating his name like a plea…he wasn't sure for what. It was seconds later and he felt her walls clench around his fingers and the warmth of her juices on his hand as her body jolted and her hips came off the bed. He slid his fingers out of her gently and slid his lips from her breast to her neck. "God, I love you Olivia." He whispered in her ear.

Elliot fell on his back, and pulled her on top of him. She lay her head on his shoulder, and he could feel her trying to capture her breath. His erection was hot and hard…throbbing as he pulled Olivia's body tightly against his.

Elliot held her against him, giving himself another reality check. He was naked…in bed…with Olivia. When he'd finally gotten her clothes off, he'd stood and stared at the beautiful woman spread out on the bed in front of him, struck speechless, until Olivia had pulled him back down to her.

Olivia's had regained some of her breath, but her body was ablaze. She'd had two amazing orgasms, and her body clenched as she felt Elliot's erection against her. When he'd taken his jeans off, she hadn't been surprised…he was long and thick as she'd imagined…and she was aching to have him inside of her.

Olivia let her legs fall to either side, and she pushed herself up with her palms flat against his chest. She slid her slick folds along his length, and she felt his body jolt as he placed his hands on her hips, effectively holding her in place. He sat up then, and Olivia pushed herself up on her knees. She shifted her body and positioned herself over him, and she could feel him at her entrance.

Elliot held her hips in place, and he saw Olivia look up at him. "You're sure?" He asked. He knew what her reaction would be, but he needed to hear her say it.

"I'm sure." She whispered against his mouth.

Elliot captured her lips, but then broke the kiss. "Shit."

"What?" Olivia said lazily as she ran her hands across his shoulders.

"I don't have anything…" Elliot hadn't planned on having sex with anyone, and he certainly wasn't the type that carried condoms around with him.

Olivia hadn't even thought about it. She'd never let anyone have sex with her without a condom, but this was Elliot. "I want to feel you." She whispered. "I'm okay if you are."

Elliot slowly loosened his grip on Olivia's hips, and she lowered herself. She pushed down…her body tight after her orgasms…and Elliot groaned as he slid inside of her. "Go slowly." He whispered, looking down at where their bodies were joined.

Olivia lifted her hips, almost losing contact with him completely, and then pushed her hips down again, taking him a little deeper. She repeated this a couple of times until he was buried deep inside of her. She threw her head back as Elliot thrust his hips up, and she ground her hips down against him. "So deep." She moaned as Elliot kissed her neck.

Elliot's fingers were digging into her hips as he lifted her back up, and she slid up and down his shaft, rocking her hips as he set the pace. Her fingers slipped from his shoulders, and she gripped his biceps, loving the feel of his muscles as he guided her hips up and down.

"Fuck!" Elliot yelled out as her walls gripped him. She was so tight around him and it was taking everything inside of him to keep control. He knew it wouldn't be long. He slipped his hands from her hips and up her back as she rode him, and he looked at her…really looked at her. Her dark skin was glistening with sweat, her head was thrown back slightly, her breasts were bouncing slightly and her eyes were closed. The sight was erotic as hell. He knew then that he'd never have enough of her…that she was his…and that he'd had every right to be insanely jealous of any man that had ever seen her like this.

"Olivia." He gasped out as he buried his face in her chest. "God…" He grabbed her hips again, and he felt her falter against him.

Olivia was spent. Her thighs were burning and her body was on fire. She wanted to come…she needed to come. She couldn't keep up this pace. "I can't." She gasped out as she collapsed against him.

"You can." Elliot said. He gripped her ass and lifted her up, and then pushed her hips down as he fucked into her. She was trying to hold on, but her grip kept slipping off him, and then he felt her nails dig into his skin. She was gasping now, and he knew she was close. "Come on Liv. Come on baby." He was pushing her hips down hard with each thrust and her body jolted each time their bodies connected.

"Fuuccckk." Olivia gasped out, and her orgasm tore through her body. She heard Elliot curse as her body tightened around his, and his fingers dug painfully into her skin as he came. She felt the warmth spreading inside of her as he let go, surprised by this new sensation. She fell against him, her body spent, and he wrapped his arms around her lower back as he held her hips down against him still.

Olivia's body was still spasming around him, and he repeated a mantra of swear words against her skin as he held her. When he could finally catch a breath, he lifted her head with his hand until he could look at her. He kissed her gently, wanting to say something to her, but at a loss for words. Somehow, telling her he loved her didn't even come close to conveying the emotions he was feeling right now.

"Elliot." Olivia whispered his name. "I'm sorry, but I have to move." She didn't want to separate herself from him so quickly, but her thighs were cramping and she was exhausted…sated.

Elliot lifted her hips slowly…gently…and they both let out a little gasp as they lost contact with each other. Olivia fell to the side, and rolled on her back as she stretched out her legs, trying to work out the rubbery feeling and the cramps.

Elliot settled down next to her, and placed his hand on her stomach, idly rubbing her skin as he looked down at her face. "I thought you took yoga." He teased.

Olivia didn't even bother to answer him. She stretched out her legs, and then bent her knees, planting her feet flat on the bed. "I would have pegged you for a missionary man." She said with a smile. "I didn't know I was going to have to do all the work."

"All the work?" Elliot asked. "You're joking, right? I'm going to have to do some extra weight-lifting." He teased, flexing his arm.

"That's awfully presumptuous…" Olivia said, her tone light and flirty.

Elliot leaned over and kissed her. "I like my chances."

EOEOEOEOEO

Elliot knocked on Olivia's door, and when she didn't answer, he went inside. The shower wasn't running, but the bathroom door was closed. "Liv." He said urgently. "The kids are on their way back!" He had thought they'd had a little more time, so they had laid in bed and talked for a while, trying to recover a little, and they needed to take showers. But Kathleen had texted him as he was getting dressed, and he knew they had only minutes.

Olivia's room was a mess. Their clothes, pillows and blankets were all on the floor, and the sheets were twisted on the bed. He tried to straighten out the sheets, and Olivia walked out into the bathroom, completely naked. She saw him staring, and she furrowed her brow.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Um…nothing." Elliot said. "I just…" He turned away and focused on the bed. If he looked at her any longer, he was going to be trying to hide a hard on from his kids.

Olivia laughed as she pulled on some underwear. It was nice to have someone look at her that way. It had been too long. She heard the car pull up and they both turned and looked at each other. Elliot kissed her hastily as he rushed out of her room, and she wondered how she was going to manage not to look guilty around the kids. When she was dressed, she kicked all their clothes behind the bed. She tossed the pillow on the bed, and pulled the comforter on the bed.

When she opened the door, she heard Elizabeth in the main room.

"What happened in here?"

Olivia closed her eyes, remembering the disaster in the kitchen. The broken glass and spilled wine. The half-made salad on the counter. The fire extinguisher on the floor.

She needed to create a diversion. She walked up behind the kids. "How was the movie?" She asked. "Did you guys have fun?"

Dickie and Luke launched into a retelling of the Pirates of the Caribbean movie that had been shown, while Elizabeth corrected any errors she thought they'd made. Elizabeth then went on to say how Kathleen and Jess weren't really watching; they were flirting with these boys, and that got Elliot's attention. But Kathleen didn't really seem to care. She had a big smile on her face, and kept looking over at Olivia, and just like she thought, Olivia couldn't help but feel like she'd been busted.

When the kids were all talked out, Elliot sent them off to bed. They had to get up early in the morning and get packed up and head back to the city. The kids were all grumbling about leaving as they climbed the stairs, but they were all tired, and Elliot knew they'd be asleep soon. As soon as he heard all their doors close, he turned and saw Olivia had started cleaning up the mess. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I'll clean up." He said. "Go ahead and go to bed."

"I can help." She said, stifling a yawn.

Elliot chuckled. "Go to bed."

Olivia was exhausted, so she wasn't going to argue. "I wish I didn't have to sleep alone." She said quietly.

Elliot looked upstairs. "Who said you were sleeping alone?" he asked. "I'll be in after I get this cleaned up."

"But the kids…"

"We'll be up way before them." He nudged her towards the edge of the island. "Go."

EOEOEOEO

Day 7

Olivia woke up with Elliot snuggled up against her back and his arm wrapped around her waist. His feet were tangled with hers, and her short white nightgown was pooled at her waist. She could feel Elliot's erection pressed against her ass, but he was snoring lightly behind her. She looked at the clock, and saw it was already 830. She ran her hand up his arm, but he didn't stir. She shook his arm lightly, and he pushed his hips forward.

"El." She said quietly. "El." She shook him again, and this time he woke up.

"Hmmm." He mumbled against her hair.

"We have to get up."

Elliot slid his hand over her hip and down to her inner thigh. "Mmmm." He slid his hand up over her panties and pulled her body back against his erection.

Olivia wanted to melt back against his body, but she knew they didn't have time. "The kids are going to be up soon."

Elliot sighed and moved his arm up over hers, hugging her against him. "I know. Wishful thinking."

"Yeah." Olivia sighed along with him. "I wish we didn't have to go home today." This had been such a wonderful week, and despite how things had ended up, she was still uncertain about what was going to happen once they got back to New York City. But she didn't want to talk about it now…she didn't want to ruin whatever spell this place had put on them.

Olivia extricated herself from Elliot's grasp and sat up, letting her feet fall to the floor.

Elliot ran his hand down her back. "I know. I don't want to leave either." He propped himself up on one elbow, his palm still flat on her back. "Hey."

Olivia looked back at him.

"We're going to be okay." He said, sensing her unease. "Everything's going to be okay."

Olivia tried to give him a small smile, and she nodded. She hoped he was right.

EOEOEOEOEO

The trip back to the city seemed to take forever. It hadn't taken as long to pack up as she'd thought, and Elliot had said they had a cleaning crew coming in, so they didn't need to clean or restock shelves or anything. He had made a quick breakfast for everyone while they packed and loaded everything in the car. The kids had been quiet while they ate, knowing vacation was over and that school started soon, and Olivia almost felt bad for them. Except she had to go back to work on Monday herself.

Elliot had insisted on dropping the kids off in Queens first before taking Olivia at home, and it was a little sad to say goodbye. When Kathleen hugged her, Olivia thanked her for inviting her, and Kathleen had laughed and promised to 'be in touch'. When the kids had disappeared in the house, she climbed back in the Jeep, and her thoughts were consumed with what was going to happen when they got back to Manhattan. She didn't know if Elliot would just drop her off at her apartment, or if he'd want to come up. Or if he'd drop her off and then come back later…

She thought maybe they needed to talk, but the only thing she wanted to do was climb into bed with him for the rest of the weekend and forget the world for just a few more days.

"Liv."

Olivia turned to look at him.

"You okay?"

Olivia pressed her lips together and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Then let's go."

EOEOEOEO

Olivia closed her eyes and relaxed, tangling her fingers with Elliot's as they lay next to each other. She felt Elliot move beside her, and she opened her eyes and saw him roll over on his side as he released her hand. He kissed her bare shoulder, and she jumped as his hand smoothed over her bare abdomen.

"Have I told you how much I love this bikini?" Elliot asked as he placed another gentle kiss on her shoulder.

"Just a few times." Olivia said with a small laugh.

"But I like you a lot better _without_ the bikini." Elliot said as he teased the seam of her bikini bottoms.

"You're incorrigible." Olivia said. "I don't know why I put up with you." She teased.

"You put up with me because I managed to talk Dave into letting us come back up here and stay for a few more days." He slid his hand up over her stomach. "And because I called Cragen and told him we wanted to use a few more of our vacation days…" He leaned over and captured her lips. "And because I'm good in bed."

"Incorrigible and arrogant." She said as she ran her hand over his arm. She lifted her head slightly and kissed him. "I don't know when you managed to call Dave and Cragen, but it was a wonderful surprise."

Five more days. Just the two of them. It was heaven.

By 3, they had their suits on and were laying on the swim dock…and Olivia couldn't be happier. She knew they'd have to deal with reality soon, but she was really looking forward to having a few days to themselves to just be together…to test out this new reality.

Elliot was nuzzling Olivia's neck, and his fingers had drifted just slightly beneath the seam of Olivia's bikini bottoms again. She was moaning lightly as he kissed her neck, and he swore she lifted her hips of the deck slightly at his touch. "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm thinking that a week ago, I never would have imagined I'd be lying here with you like this." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "That after all these years of wishing and wanting, that I'd hear Elliot Stabler tell me that he loves me. It doesn't feel real."

"It's real Olivia. I love you. I have for a long time."

Olivia smiled. "You can say it a million times. It just has to sink in." She kissed him. "I love you too."

Elliot leaned in and kissed her deeply. When he released her lips, he brushed her hair back from her face. "If I have to say it a million times, I will. And I'm going to spend the next five days proving it to you." He slid his hand down to her hip. "I think I promised you the world." He smiled down at her. "And I'm a man of my word."

 _The End._


End file.
